Super Smash Brothers Heroes
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: Something evil is at work, an energy wave caused the sudden disappearance of Master Hand and Crazy Hand and gave our Smashers strange, supernatural powers. New Smashers are on their way and they don't know how to control their powers. How will this fare?
1. New Beginnings

**Well, after thinking deeply about supernatural abilities, like Super Strength, Enchanced Speed, Telekinesis, and all that dilly dally, I thought I would test my knowledge in abilities with the Super Smash Crews. Some abilities you didn't hear of, some you may have.**

**Some abilities will eventually evolve and become something else.  
N E ways, Read on!**

**Chapter 1**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It was a fine day in the Smash Mansion. Birds chirping happily, squirrels running in circles, bunnies eating human organs from hell knows where, and all that. The sun rose with a giant yawn, having its light shine down brightly onto the valley where in the middle laid the giant mansion.

Upon the sudden light, birds took flight, squirrels started to run around and stuff any acorns it can find. The bunnies ran into the forest, not liking the light and continue to plot how to take over the world. Burrowing deep underground.

Inside the mansion was a sleeping hand. Somehow snoring, despite the lack of a mouth, hell even a lack of face. But when the light shone, it let out a huge yawn, refer to the last sentence, and let out a huge crack. "Yet, another fine day for the Smash Mansion. Maybe it's time I start another tournament...bah, I'll wait until another few months." He replied, floating in mid-air and headed towards the door.

***On the other side of the Mansion***

Inside the kitchen, where after only a few minutes, everyone gathered there to eat. Many conversations took place, many words filled the area. When Master Hand arrived along with a sane Crazy Hand who had a pet pancake on the back of his hand. At the sight of it, The Hylian Hero, F-Zero Racer, Altean Prince, Crimean Mercenary, and Hedgehog looked at it horrified. While the Hyrule Princess, Bounty Hunter, and Saecan Noble facepalmed at the males. Many others looked at them cluelessly.

When the pancake hopped onto the table, it immediately noticed the F-Zero Racer and barked wildly. All the Smashers looked at it awkwardly, until it charged and jumped onto the racer's face, having him fall back on his chair.

"IT'S EATING MY FACE, IT'S EATING MY FACE! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" The racer shouted, helplessly trying to get it off him.

"Bob! Get off Captain Falcon this instance!" Crazy Hand ordered, and sure enough Bob, the pancake, whimpered and crawled towards his master.

Captain Falcon, not wearing his helmet after the assault, picked up his chair and placed his helmet on the floor besides him, like nothing happened.

After that short mishap and conversations. The Smashers had their challenges and went off to train, since it was too early to fight.

Except Mario and Luigi. Deciding to take the day off, if possible, they went into Donkey Kong's washroom when he claimed his toilet was clogged. They did not ask why it was clogged, so they went in and try to clean up.

The three swordsmen, Link, Ike, and Marth all decided to spar in a near by forest. Being followed by three all-so-worrying females who had the ability to know when and if they might do something stupid.

Captain Falcon was currently in the living room, lying on the couch while reading the latest issue of _Eco-Friendly Racer Parts._ Five minutes later, he was practically snoring with the said magazine lying on his face.

Fox randomly walked by and stared at the Racer. He shrugged it off and left the room.

Everyone else was only preparing for their matches, taking place in the afternoon. It was going to be a fun-tastic, fine day. If only rebels deep underground, WAY deep underground was currently doing an experiment.

***Deep Underground. WAY Deep Underground***

Remember those bunnies feasting on human organs earlier in the chapter? Well, currently, they weren't your normal bunnies, okay eating human organs wasn't normal for a bunny, but still. Deep Underground, which is what they called their base of operations, stood many bunnies. All walking like they had important things to do, and they do. The sight of this is like what you would expect for a hidden base seen in those movies.

In front of a giant device, which had numerous screens, each focused on the world of Smash Mansion, stood a bunny with his hands behind his back, observing his prey. "Look at them, thinking they're all high and mighty, my new project shall bring them back to my knees. Yes, it will" He replied to any random bunny within long-eared range.

Another bunny walked up to him, this one was pink and had a big fluffy tail, "Sir, it is ready" It replied in a female voice.

The Captain as it would seem, nodded in acknowledgement. "Activate it immediately" He ordered, in which the pink bunny did without question and went to press a button. Which caused rumbling. "This world will be the first to fall under my command. Then I will spread it onto other worlds until the entire multi-verse is under my command" The bunny captain laughed maniacally, as a tall, thin rod extended to the world above.

***Back to the World Above***

The suppose earthquake shook around the area, causing many Smashers to braced each other. Mario and Luigi both went into the tub, as it's one of the safest ways to survive an Earthquake. The trio of males and the trio of females, braced each other for safety, and knowing the friendship between them, would use each other as meatshields, if a tree fell their way. Captain Falcon only laid asleep on the couch, still sawing logs.

In the center of the territory rose the pole, on the tip of it was a small ball emitting electricity. The two hands looked at the strange thing from within the attic of the top floor. Seeing it as a threat, they crashed out of the building and charged at it.

Deep underground, the bunny captain saw this, "NOW!" He ordered, which was obeyed by the pressing of another switch.

Back at the World Above, the ball emitted a shockwave just as the two hands were about to hit it, sending them flying off into the distance, turning into stars. The shockwave hit all over the territory and passed over the people who may have witnessed it. No sooner did it appear, did it disappear.

"What-a hell was that?" Mario asked after getting out of the tub, being followed by his brother.

Luigi, as oblivious as Mario only shrugged, "Probably just-a another of Master Hand's anger-a unleashing" He answered, going back to their job.

Mario, after several attempts to unclog the clog, ran out of patience and cursed as he kicked the toilet. When he did however, he never expected this. His leg erupted into blue fire! "Holy!" He shouted shaking his leg, trying to make the omenious fire fade.

Luigi acted on instinct, filled the tub with water as fast as he can. When he did, he let Mario place his leg in the water, which successfully extinguished the flame. Before Mario could sigh in relief, his entire body engulfed in the blue flames. Strangely enough, Mario did not feel the burn, but he was scared nonetheless, it's not every day when someone erupts into flames. Mario jumped into the tub, extinguishing the flames.

Luigi knelt down to him, "Mario! You okay-a?" He asked in fear and concernment, however, when he touched the bathtub, it started to form ice crystals, which started to spread. The cold air trapped Mario into the tub as he started to get encased inside an armor of ice. Mario's eyes became filled with horror as the ice covered him completely.

"Mario!" Luigi continued to shout, pounding the ice over and over again. "Think, think, think, think, think..." Luigi told himself repeatedly, "Ah, the other-a Smashers. They ought-a to know-a what to do-a" He replied, looking around for some tool, before seeing a chisel and hammer. He grabbed it and pounded it, trying to free Mario.

***Half an hour later***

Luigi looked out of the room and went back in, before emerging again, pushing an ice encased Mario, easily sliding it across the floor. "Don't worry-a Mario. We'll save-a you" He replied, hoping his brother heard.

***Elsewhere***

The double trio looked around, seeing no damage, which was suprising. "Everyone alright?" Ike asked. Retreating from the group and crossing his arms.

Marth nodded, looking at Ike.

_"Look at his hair, wonder how he keeps it so clean?"_

Marth flinched at Ike's voice and looked towards him. "For your information Ike. I use the most useful shampoo created in this world" He snapped, in which confused Ike.

"What are you talking about?" Ike asked confusingly.

Marth smiled, "I heard you, no use hiding it" He asked, crossing his arms.

Ike raised an eyebrow, "All I asked if everyone is alright"

Marth looked puzzled, "But...you said..." He stuttered, trying to think this through, "You heard him, right?" He asked the others. Hoping someone heard him, but all he recieved was puzzled glances.

He looked at Link.

_"Shampoo? That little man uses shampoo? Learn something new everyday"_

He looked at Zelda.

_"I wonder if he's the one who keeps stealing my shampoo?"_

He looked at Samus.

_"Wonder if his build is as great as Link's and Ike's? He missed the beach party before"_

He looked at Lyn.

_"Shampoo thief"_

He looked back at Ike.

_"I need to fart, but it's against my nature to do so in front of people. So I'll hold it in"_

He looked horrified at Ike. Then he realized something, and it scared him.

***Somewhere else***

Captain Falcon layed asleep, still. Until he rolled to get into a more comfortable position, which required him to roll off the couch. He opened his eyes as he noticed he was falling. Bracing for gravity to take its toll, he hit the floor, but when he opened his eyes, he was standing.

"Huh?" He muttered as he scratched the back of his head. He stomped his feet, hitting the floor, what he saw made him jump. He saw vibrations. Thinking he's going insane, he stomped the floor again with the same results.

Just then, Luigi walked in, pushing an icicle Mario. He raised an eyebrow at the sight, "What happened to him?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Luigi seeing him curious, answered as best as he could. "Well. After a hard-a time of trying to unclog-a DK's toilet. Mario all of a sudden bursted into-a flames. He jumped into a bathtub-a right away, but when I touched-a it. It froze" Luigi quickly explained, gesturing with his hands.

Captain Falcon only stroked his chin, "Strange. Something happened to me as well. I fell off the couch, but instead of finding myself on the floor, I was standing up. In a blink of an eye. Checking further, I see vibrations" C. Falcon replied.

Luigi thoughted a while, thinking like his brother, he came up with the idea, "We need-a everyone in the main-a lobby" He replied, in which was answered with a nod.

Captain Falcon took off running, and Luigi slammed the door he left open. With that, Captain Falcon seemingly teleported and slammed into the wall. Earning a puzzling look from Luigi.

Shrugging it off, the duo took off with the ice encased Mario.

***At the assembly***

Everyone was there after Luigi's suprised announcement. They were even more suprised to see an ice encased Mario. Charizard and Bowser obliged in melting the ice off of him. So, Luigi, accompanied by Captain Falcon who discovered this first. Well, Marth discovered this as well, but he currently thought he was going insane, complaining he kept on hearing voices. Captain Falcon, hoping to help, lended him ear-phones and handed him an iPod, whose currently unknown, which had pleasant music, and sure enough, it calmed him down, no longer hearing the voices.

"I'm-a sure most, if not some-a has experienced strange things" Luigi explained, looking at Toon Link, who was currently having fun looking at his fingers with blue electricity running through his fingers.

"Strange? More like frightening!" Peach explained. While many didn't understand what frightened her, her vision was not only filled with the Smashers and such, but as well as ghosts, spirits, and angels, but they didn't acknowledged her ability to see them.

"We currently don't know how this happened. How Mario erupted into flames, Luigi suddenly encasing his brother in ice, or me able to make flash movements, as well as seeing vibrations, but we have to keep calm" Captain Falcon explained, gesturing his hands.

"I BELIEVE i HAVE THE ANSWER" A robotic voice called out. All eyes focused on the robot that hovered down towards them. "I HAVE SCANNED DATA OF THAT SUDDEN EARTHQUAKE" It continued again.

"And?" Bowser asked, Mario finally able to breath and look around, but his lower body was still encased in ice.

Everyone opened their ears to hear of R.O.B's explanation. Well, everyone except Marth, who was still listening to music, and reading a _S.I.R. _Catalogue. At the sword sections obviously.

"I DON'T KNOW MUCH, BUT ALL I CAN SAY IS THAT A ELECTRIC WAVE ENVELOPED EVERY INDIVIDUAL HERE. THAT WAVE GAVE YOU YOUR SUDDEN ABILITIES." The robot answered. Everyone giving a murmur about it.

Mario, still in his crystal prison, called out, "Why-a can't we-a control-a them?" He asked. He could've gotten out of the ice mass himself, with his sudden ability of _Pyrokinesis_, but unlike earlier, he couldn't use it at all.

R.O.B. thoughted this through, although a regular human mind would take days to figure it out, R.O.B. figured out in seconds. "IT WOULD SEEM THAT SOME OF THESE ABILITIES DEPEND ON EMOTIONS AS OF NOW. MARIO BURSTING OUT IN FIRE, RESULTED IN HIS ANGER. LUIGI FREEZING NOT ONLY THE WATER, BUT THE TUB AS WELL RESULTED IN HIS FEAR. UNTIL YOU LEARN HOW TO CONTROL THESE EMOTIONS, YOU CANNOT USE THEM AT WILL" The robot explained.

"That shouldn't be a problem" Meta-Knight replied. Through years of battling, he learned how to control his emotions.

Through use of aura, Lucario is also able to control his emotions. "_**Not a problem"**_ He replied telepathically.

As everyone was about to leave, R.O.B. spoke once again, "SOME OF THE ABILITIES YOU POSSESS MAY BE AUTOMATED, THEN BEING USED AT WILL." R.O.B. added, before hovering away again.

Link stopped, "Wait. Where's the hands?" He asked randomly.

***Elsewhere***

In a forsaken sea of sand laid two hands. Master Hand slowly got up groaning. "Crazy?" He called out.

Yelling in pain, Crazy whined, "My fingers. Their broken" He called out, unable to move his fingers.

Master Hand groaned, "Hold on. I'll cast magic to heal you" He replied, and snapped...only nothing happened. "What?" He asked, snapping his fingers again. "I can't heal you" He stated the obvious.

Crazy smiled...somehow. "The magic is not with us now. That shockwave absorbed it and scattered throughout the Smash Mansion. Now, all Smashers, and every assisting character has them." Crazy explained.

Master lowered himself depressed, "Hopefully, they can hold on to themselves." He replied. Even though his brother was crazy, he couldn't leave him alone in the desert. "At least you have your sanity again, huh?" He added, looking over to the used-to-be crazy one.

Crazy nodded, "Yes. Without the magic, I now have my sanity...It sucks" He muttered, looking up.

Master then smiled...again somehow, "We'll have to last, at least until you can limp along" He reassured.

"Now the fourth tournament can't start" Crazy mumbled.

"What?"

Crazy tried getting up, "Well, since you can't decided against starting the fourth tournament. I took the liberty of inviting some other characters to boost your decision in doing so" He muttered quietly.

Master Hand remained silent..."You son of a shoopuf"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**And there we have it. The start of a new fic.**

**I intentionally tried to do one-shots, but now, here's a story.**

**Also you may have...okay you will notice that I'm planning on bringing in new characters.**

**I'll only accept characters from Nintendo. So you can request, however, unless you don't specify it. I won't accept it. Only 12 rosters are open, and I'll be adding in three. Meaning you can request nine, but if I find none or few acceptable. I'll add in the rest. Also, I would like it if you only request one per user, that way it'll be fair to others. Returning characters, (Roy, Mewtwo, Young Link) and Assist Characters (Lyn, Samurai Goroh, Isaac) don't count, as they are confirmed. Making six characters, plus twelve, eighteen new characters. Add that to the roster, and we have 50+ The amount I'm expecting in the next Super Smash Brothers. If there's ever one.**

**Anyways, that's also my theory of why Crazy Hand is crazy. While Master Hand is so calm, yet weaker then Crazy Hand, who probably traded his sanity for more power...or something.**

**By specify, I mean tell of the moves such as Special Attacks, (Up, Side, Down, B) Ability, but I'll see if I can decide that part, and Final Smash. I'll also have them have another Final Smash, which involves around their ability, if its offensive.**

**And now, I think I'll explain the abilities here.**

_Pyrokinesis = Ability to manipulate and control fire. Mario has this.  
Freezing = Ability to generate and levitate ice. Luigi has this._  
_Telepathy = Ability to read minds, as of first stage. Marth has this.  
Echo Movement = Ability to move along with the echo. Captain Falcon has this.  
Mediumship = Ability to see spirits, ghosts, and angels of the deceased. Peach has this.  
Electric Manipulation = Ability to generate and control electricity. Toon Link has this._

**Now, review please. Don't worry about submitting abilities. I'll know most of them.**

**Lastly!  
Never trust bunnies. They'll eat you as soon as you turn your back on them.**


	2. First Steps

**Here's another chapter of "Super Smash Brothers Heroes"**

**New characters will be submitted on about Chapter 5-8.**

**Unlike last chapter, the first few chapters will be focusing on about one to three characters and their abilities.**

**Now, let's read some craps.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Lucario: Aura Absorption  
**(Fits him so well, doesn't it?)

After the earlier incident, Lucario had to admit, this was unexpected. Sure, earlier training had him able to use his own aura, every living things life force, as a weapon. He was trained to see other beings with auras, butit would always be a navy color. After that incident, he saw more colors of aura. He evenly took notice that the young one's, Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link's aura would be bright and yellow. Many young fighters, Ike, Marth, and Link to name a few would have an orange and slightly dim. Older fighters, Ganondorf, Meta Knight, and Wolf as examples would have a very dim red aura.

Seeing all the bright colors gave him a headache, so he retreated to his headquarters. He walked with his head lowered, before looking up seeing Peach. She looked frightened, and this he noticed his ability could also tell the mood of people, despite their age. He saw Peach's regular orange aura while around it, like it sealed hers in, was a crimson red color, showing she was afraid. He recalled her screaming on how she's able to see ghosts, so she's probably getting used to it...probably.

Passing this on, he noticed behind Toon Link's door was flashing. Curious, he knocked onto the door and waited for an answer. When the door opened, he didn't expect to see a Toon Link with frizzled hair.

_**"Anything wrong?"**_ He asked telepathically, crossing his arms, debating on whether to laugh or get concerned.

Toon Link only smiled wildly, "It's incredible. I know how to use my ability at will!" He gleed, a bit shook up, but still happy.

Lucario closed his eyes, _**"I believe your ability is most easiest to use since it depends on a hyper-active nature. Something like yours"**_ He explained. Toon Link was always happy, never getting afraid, never getting worried. His personality was like that of a lightning flash. You see it, then you don't. Maybe that's why Toon Link is able to use it freely.

Thinking about this, Lucario turned and left to his room, which was nearby, a couple of doors down. He opened his door and locked it. His room was very spacious, having only a bed and a picture of him with a human, the one who taught him to use the aura. In the middle of the room was a staff, balancing by itself. At the top of the staff was a jewel-like structure, his Master's staff.

Before he could reflect on past memories, a sound took his attention on his open window. A bird chirped weakly, however it was still living, just barely. He looked at his flower, which was brimming with life. It wasn't long until the bird dropped dead. Lucario could see the aura leaving the poor bird, and could see the young bright aura around the plant. Thinking carefully, he walked towards the bird and looked at it carefully, before looking at the flower.

Raising his left paw towards the bird and the other on the flower, he concentrated. He closed his eyes to allow further concentration, and as he did, he could feel the aura of the flower channeling through him. After ten seconds, he sighed in relief before opening his eyes and saw that it worked. The plant appeared withered, dead, leaves and petals slowly falling. The bird was on its back, before it went on its legs, chirping lively again. It then flew off, with a bright new aura. _**"So...I can transfer auras now. The plant young and healthy, the bird old and sickly. With the birds aura gone, I gave it another aura, the plant's aura and now it is now alive. Interesting" **_He thoughted through his mind.

**Ike: Multiple Personality  
**(Not really an ability, but read ahead)

Ike was confused. He saw Marth demostrating Telepathy when he read his mind about how Marth's hair is so, 'squeaky clean'. He saw Toon Link able to generate and shoot electricity. He saw Peach getting scared, claiming she see's ghosts, spirits, and angels. He saw Mario burst into flames without burning up. He saw Luigi freeze several objects of things he was most afraid of. He saw Captain Falcon crash, (a lot) whenever he was walking when a loud sound would occur.

He wondered what other abilities he would see today, but thinking, he wondered what kind of ability he had. He had a headache just thinking this and it frusterated him. He wandered around his room and thought as hard as he can...that is until he kicked a coffee table out of anger and sent it flying, embedding into the wall.

No longer angered, he smirked and tried lifting another heavy object, his dresser, when he found out he didn't have the super strength he thought he had. "Huh? How did that happen then?" He replied to himself.

"That would be me" Another voice called out.

Ike shook at the sound of the voice, and turned to see another duplicate of himself, leaning on the wall, crossing his arms, "Who are you?" He asked, ready to fight.

The duplicate only looked at him awkwardly, "What? Your going to fight me?" He asked. "After the power I gave you?" Adding to the situation.

"What are you talking about?" Ike asked, pulling out Ragnell.

The duplicate stood up and walked towards him, "I am your power. I gave you that power. Your anger gave you that power." He explained, walking within arms length.

"In other words, he means your angry personality" Another voice spoke out, in which Ike turned, to see another duplicate, sitting on his bed.

"What's going on?" He asked, repositioning himself to defend against the two duplicates.

"Don't worry" Yet, another voice emerged behind Ike. In which caused Ike to again, reposition himself, and saw yet, another duplicate.

'Am I going crazy?' He thoughted to himself.

"No, your not" Another voice emerged from his restroom, holding a bottle of shampoo. "I believe this is the shampoo Marth uses" He added, throwing it back.

"Will someone please, tell me what is going on?" Ike asked himself, still on guard.

"The sword is no use. You cannot harm us, as we cannot harm you...much" Yet another voice spoke out, emerging from...his closet? "I'll explain as much as I can" He added, opening his hand, causing Ike's Ragnell to fly from his grasp and sit in the wall.

Ike was suprised of such feat from himself...kind of.

That same duplicate suddenly jerked his hand causing a chair to slide behind Ike, hitting his legs and causing him to sit. "Anyways, like Anger there said, we are your power. Your feelings, your emotions...your personalities" The same duplicate explained.

Ike, uncomfortable about this spoke up, "So what? I have Multiple Personality?" He asked, and another voice appeared in front of him.

"Pretty much. But unlike the others, each and every personality has its own ability" That voice replied.

Ike, still not getting it, only sighed.

"No use escaping it" Another voice replied. This caught Ike's attention, as well as the other duplicates. They all walked over to see a depressed looking Ike sitting in a corner, cutting himself repeatedly, only to have the wound disappear. "Just think of it. Only you can see us and we can only lend you our powers when your matched with the emotion." He replied looking at the others, smiling.

"So, you all have abilities?" Ike asked. Looking at all his...personalities. This was answered with a nod. "And what do I have?" He added.

All the personalities looked at each other, "You have us" They all answered like they were at a choir.

**Zelda: Precognition Dreaming**

Later that night, after the moon rose, most smashers went to sleep. However, one particular princess was tossing back and forth, like one would do with a nightmare. That particular princess was Zelda.

She's more known for all the prophacies she dreamt of, but that would only happen when her homeland was in danger. Here at the Smash Mansion, she couldn't predict what was going to happen. She couldn't even dream of the Subspace Incident. But after that announcement that people may have supernatural abilities, which was 12 hours ago, she noticed every nap she took, every rest, and now sleep, she dreamt of future happenings.

Like earlier today when she fell asleep in the living room. She dreamt of Captain Falcon walking by conversing with Fox of these...abilities, when Falco came into the room slamming the door and Captain Falcon slamming into the wall...again...for the 56th time. When she woke up suddenly, the same thing happened. She giggled once she saw Captain Falcon slam into the wall.

Right now, this is the biggest she was dreaming.

All she saw was Lucario walking along the halls, breaking Toon Link's door. Next she saw was blue electricity emerging from the room, along with shouts and crashing, they were fighting. Further dreaming, she saw that Toon Link lost, lying on the floor breathing heavily. Lucario then leaned on him, moving his hands to the boys head. Lucario's hands glowed bright blue as did his eyes, causing Toon Link to widen his eyes. Next she saw was a dead Toon Link, shriveled up, and Lucario holding up his paw where blue electricity began to conduct. Lucario smiled evilly at this.

Zelda shot up with a sweat, breathing hard. She looked around, hoping it was only a dream, which it was. _'But...' _ she thoughted to herself. Reminding herself of earlier events. "So, I can dream the future" She muttered to herself.

Immediately, she removed her blanket and left the room. "He's room 216, right next to Lucario. I have to hurry" She replied to herself, and took off running.

10 minutes later, she arrived at the door she dreamt of. Immediately, she knocked on it several times, until a sleepy Toon Link in his pajama's opened it, while rubbing his eyes. "What?" He muttered tiredly.

"Toon Link, thank Naryu your okay" She replied, embracing him in a hug.

Toon Link, still quite tired, didn't understand. "What are you going on about?" He asked, pushing out of the hug.

Zelda stood up and held onto his hand, "You have to come with me. Hurry" She replied, not waiting for an answer and just ran with him, litterally flying in the wind.

As they left, Lucario appeared from down the opposite hall, after meditating in the night sky. He was about to walk in his room, when he remembered Toon Link practicing his Electric Manipulation. Lucario then thoughted, _**'I can absorb auras, I wonder if I steal his, will I be able to use electric manipulation?' **_

Without warning, he knocked down Toon Link's door and looked around, _**"He's gone?"**_ He asked himself, before shaking his head, _**"What was I thinking? Stealing the boys aura" **_He muttered to himself, going into his room.

**Back at the room**

Zelda opened her door and pushed Toon Link in the room. She looked around before going into her room and closing it quietly. She turned to looked at Toon Link who still had that puzzled look.

"Okay, Zelda. Why am I here?" Toon Link asked, crossing his arms.

Closing her eyes, she started, "I had a dream about you. You were going to die tonight" She replied, moving to her bed.

"You brought me here, because of a dream?" Toon Link asked, glaring angrily.

Zelda sighed, "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. Just like you can manipulate electricity, I can dream the future." She replied, staring at him. "In my dream, you were fighting tonight. Lucario came and attacked you, even with your ability, you lost to his. He then absorbed your aura, your life force and stole your ability. Without your aura, your body shriveled up" She added, explaining.

"Alright. I'll believe you. I'll sleep on your couch" Toon Link replied, too tired to ask some more and moved unto the couch and lied on it, falling asleep quickly.

Zelda smiled, she found a good use for this ability, and saved a life. She lied down on her bed and fell asleep with a smile. But, she dreamt another dream.

In her dream, she saw herself opening her door, which had Ike on the other side. "Morning, Ike" She replied. She noticed that look on his face, in was strange to see it on his. The look of...lust. Next she saw was Ike raising his hand, and without a move, Zelda flew to the bed. She noticed this as Telekinesis. "Ike, what are you doing?" She asked, as Ike walked closer after locking the door. He then raised his hand again, mimicking a birds beak and opened it causing Zelda's legs to spread. "Don't worry. This won't hurt...much" He reassured, with a lustful smile.

Zelda again, woke up, but this time, not in a sweat, but with a very strange, weirded out look on her face.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**And that's that. Apparently, Ike has the most abilities, each one with a different personality. And Lucario probably has one of the most powerful abilities. Worse though, he seems to get a sort of hunger after seeing other abilities. Note that Sheik will have a different ability**

**Abilities**

_Aura Absorption = The ability to see people's lifeforce, their aura. Also allows the ability to transfer auras, killing one, reviving another. Also allows the user to absorb living things auras, and if that living thing has another ability, it also allows the wielder to use that ability. Lucario has this._

_Multiple Personality = Not really an ability, just allows its wielder to see and interact with many of his personalities. Each personality has different abilities. Ike has this.  
Rapid Cell Regeneration = The ability to heal all wounds, except when foreign objects are still in. Ike's depressed personality has this.  
Telekinesis = The ability to move objects with the mind. Ike's lustful personality has this...uh-oh, huh?_

_Precognition Dreaming = The ability to dream future events. Zelda has this._

**As you can see. With Aura Absorption, Lucario can steal others abilities by absorbing their aura. This makes his, one of the most powerful abilities around.**

**Also, note the uh-oh part. Ike hardly goes into lust, but when he does, he has Telekinesis, don't tell me what he's going to do with it...I'm sure your mind is thinking it up already.**

**Since Ike has a lot of abilities, he's going to be sharing some with others.**

**Apparently, Ike can only see his other personalities when he is alone. And when he is alone, his personalities can use their abilities freely. He'll be explained more after.**

**Now, one more question about Ike.  
Should I make him, (his personality) a rapist? Or not?  
Saying no will result in a character death.  
Saying yes will result in a fight with Ike and his personalities.  
I already got it planned out for both decisions. So, don't feel bad of your opinion...Also note I'm not going to write out the scenes and rather skip it.**

**I'm still expecting characters, so don't forget to submit.**


	3. Desire

**Here's the third chapter of Super Smash Brothers Heroes.**

**Currently, I decided to have one-third party character join in, which is decided, so...**

**Anyways, here it goes.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 3: Torn Soul**

Zelda woke up at her usual time. She didn't dream of anything during that night, so she sort of slept peacefully. She still couldn't get the fact that Ike would actually lust after her. But she decided, she would not be in her room at all today, just to sleep. So, she walked into her rest room, took a quick shower, seeing her bottle of shampoo missing again, which she suspected Ike or Marth to take, mostly the latter, sighing, she opened up her cabinet which had hundreds of shampoo's in it. She grabbed one and opened, applying it to her hair.

After that, she exitted her room, locking it. No matter how many times she would lock it, the guys would find a way to get in and take her shampoo. Anyways, she took off and went to the kitchen to get her breakfast.

She arrived in a tiny room, known as a rest area, this is where many would find people asleep. This is where she witnessed Captain Falcon's Echo Movement. She noticed that Ike was reading some random book on things he and she didn't understand.

Ike noticed her presence, "Oh, Morning Princess" He greeted, getting up and throwing the book aside.

Zelda ignored him, and just walked by, exitting the room by the other door.

Ike, looked at her leave, "What's wrong with her?" He asked himself, seeing himself in the room alone again.

"My, what a fine beauty" His duplicate replied, appearing into view.

Ike, ignored the duplicate and sat down on the chair he's been on, reading the book again.

His duplicate smirked and sat down besides him, "Do you desire her?"

Ike only dropped his book, "Of course not. She's a princess from another world. I'm only a mercenary from a different world." He denied the fact.

"If it weren't for those circumstances, would you have gone after her? Despite the problem of princess and mercenary, and the bigger problem of being from different worlds?" The duplicate asked, staring like as if it were to penetrate his soul...but it is a part of him, so no problem there.

Ike remained silent. Sure he found her beautiful, but a mercenaries life has no room for relationships, but if he weren't, and the problems. He may have asked her for supper or something.

"So you do" The duplicate continued, standing up. "I believe I can help with that" He continued and light emerged from Ike as the duplicate joined in with it.

"What? No!" Ike shouted, but it was too late, his lustful persona has took over. With a smile, he stood up and exited the room.

**At the dining room**

Marth was still listening to music, blocking out all voices from his head. During the night, he learned how to keep it closed when three or four people were near him, but when there's a lot of people, he had trouble blocking all the voices in his head.

Zelda came into the kitchen and remembered that Marth had Telepathy. So thinking it through, she walked into the kitchen, which only Peach, R.O.B, and Toon Link helping around. Peach seemed to have gotten used to the fact that she saw ghosts and all. Toon Link was instructed not to touch metal for obvious reasons, although plastic containers would still melt in his grasps. R.O.B. therefore not being human or any kind of living thing, but a robot, had no power, but his intelligence was very useful.

Nodding her head, she turned back to the dining room. She approached Marth, tapped him on the shoulder getting his attention, and gestured him to come. He obeyed, dropping the _Avon _Catalogue, which many wondered why he would look at such a thing.

"Marth" Zelda spoke up while they approached the kitchen.

Marth removed the head phones, and looked at the princess wondering what she wanted.

Zelda cleared her throat, "I have a request to ask of you" She asked.

"Shoot" Marth answered, fisting his hands on his hips.

"I need you to read Ike's mind and see what he thinks of me" She asked, pausing a bit.

Marth, suprised at her request, dropped his jaws. "What? Why? I'm not playing cupid for you. Leave that to Pit" He suggested, thinking of it, where is Pit?

**Pit: Dimmensional Hopper**

Pit was scared to say the least, waking up not in your room and somewhere else can frighten someone greatly. When he awoke, he was not in his room, but a forest. "Where am I?" He asked himself.

He decided to walk around and try to find out where he is. While walking around, he came across a ravine. He looked at the rushing water, taking note that falling in there will lead to your death. He walked back and took a running start. When he reached the end, he jumped, but something happened. When he jumped, a strange whirling thing opened and when he went through, he was on top of a wrecked building, the skies dark, and two people fighting.

"Now where am I?" He asked as he landed, falling onto his knees.

Someone cried out of pain, catching Pit's attention, he saw a man with unusual spiky hair wielding a large sword that was impossible for him to even lift. What was otherwise impossible was that a tall, silver haired man, with an impossibly long katana was carrying the other man in midair...with his katana.

"That man's in trouble, I got to help" Pit replied to himself.

_"Do you remember this pain, Cloud? Let me remind you...this time you won't forget" _The tall man replied calmly, and at the last of his words, a single black wing emerged from his right and launched the other man in midair, chasing after him and did a series of stabs at the man, amazingly avoiding to cut any vital points to further the suffering by keeping him alive. The other man caught the blade by his bare hand and the silver-haired man launched him back onto the ground.

Pit watching the fight, decided, "Never mind" and at that, he turned around and took flight again...only to disappear into another vortex.

**Back at the kitchen**

A vortex opened and Pit came out of it and landed face first on the floor between Marth and Zelda. Lifting his head, he looked at the prince and princess, "You will not believe, what I went through" He replied, getting up.

"What is that?" Zelda asked, pointing to a black feather that came with Pit.

"I BELIEVE HE CAN HOP BETWEEN DIMMENSIONS" R.O.B. called out, approaching the trio.

"Dimmensional Hop?" Marth confirmed, looking at the robot.

"Whatever it is. I keep going to strange places. One, I was inside a forest, then I hopped to another place where a man was fighting another man with one wing" Pit replied, panicking.

"How does one fly with one wing?" Toon Link asked, including himself into the conversation.

"How do I stop myself from hopping to different dimmensions?" Pit asked, "I can't even fly anymore because of that" He added, crossing his arms.

"JUST THINK OF THIS PLACE, AND YOU'LL STAY WHERE YOU ARE" R.O.B. explained.

Thinking of it, Pit sprinted and jumped...only to disappear.

"He'll need to work on it" Zelda replied, wondering where he is now. "Anyway, Marth. It's not to play cupid, I...had a dream about Ike doing something terrible to me" She pleaded.

"And your asking me to read his mind because of a dream?" Marth asked, oblivious to her ability.

"Hey, if it's her dream, then it may come true. I could have been dead if it weren't for her" Toon Link replied, recalling his smashed door when he went to his room.

"THIS ABILITY IS CALLED PRECOGNITION DREAMING. SHE CAN DREAM FUTURE EVENTS. IF THIS DREAM IS HERS, THEN CHANCES ARE IT WILL COME TRUE" R.O.B. continued. Using its knowledge on this.

Marth sighed, "Fine, bring him here. I'll try to read his mind" He replied, in which Zelda took off and look for him.

Zelda didn't have to go far, Ike just walked into the kitchen. "Ike! Can you come here for a second?" She called out, catching his attention, and eventually coming.

"Wonder what she wants?" Ike wondered inside his head, but his other persona, who was in control of his body smiled.

"Isn't it obvious? She wants you, just like you want her" His duplicated thoughted back.

"No. I know that tone in her voice. She's worried" Ike thoughted again.

"One of the first signs" His duplicated continued.

"It's her nature. She worries for everyone around here" Ike defended back. Just then, they entered the room. All the people in there, seeing his duplicate, while him...just an imaginary friend of his persona's.

"Anything you need of me, princess?" His persona asked.

"Marth here, said he wants to challenge you on a one on one. One Life, Hyrule Temple" She replied, catching a suprised "What?" In which was answered by a glare saying "Do it" both on the fight and his job.

Ike's persona turned to Marth, "Of course. A challenge is always acceptable inside a new body" He replied with a decievious smile, holding out his hand for a shake.

Marth shook his hand and took this as a chance to read his mind.

_Ru-, beau-, hun-, kil-, rap-, Marth, don't accept_

Marth felt a sharp pain in his head, causing him to gasp in pain, holding onto his head.

"You okay, buddy?" Ike's persona asked. Grabbing onto him and set him straight.

"Marth, what's wrong?" Zelda asked, grabbing onto Marth's shoulders.

"I'm fine. See you on the field" Marth answered, taking a deep breath to set himself straight.

"Okay, then" Ike's persona replied, turning around and leaving the kitchen.

Seeing him gone, Zelda looked at Marth, "What happened?" She asked, worringly.

"Did you read his mind?" Toon Link asked, hopping onto a chair to reach their height.

"Yeah. I read it" Marth answered, taking another deep breath.

"And?"

"I read his mind, but I couldn't understand. It's like, there's more voices inside of him. But they were in...different tones. One tone I recognized was his own. Saying don't accept" Marth explained, looking at R.O.B. who was listening in.

"HMM. THIS IS PUZZLING, EVEN TO ME. WE SHOULD KEEP HIM UNDER WATCH" The robot suggested.

**On the other side**

Ike's persona was listening in by keeping his ear on the door. "It seems we have a mind reader in our midst" The lustful persona replied, moving himself from the door to Ike.

"Yeah, I sort of knew he could read minds, so I did my best to warn him" Ike replied, leaning on the wall, crossing his arms.

"Yet, he still accepted. What to do? We're going to be too tired for anything else. Wait, I know" The persona called out, snapping his fingers. In which another persona walked into view.

"What are you doing?" Ike asked, wondering what the other persona was going to do.

"I'm going to clone us. One to fight, which will be the base, and another to go after Zelda" Ike's persona replied.

"Wait. I'm the main base. Therefore, shouldn't all persona's obey my commands?" Ike asked, looking at the two duplicates.

"We obey whoever is the main one at the moment. Since this one is the main one, we obey his command." The duplicate answered.

"And which persona are you?" Ike asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm your anxious persona. When your anxious on a date or marriage or something. I'll be free to take over." The anxious one replied.

"So, let's test your ability to clone" The lustful one replied, and light shone from the main base, as the anxious one walked towards it. Merging together, and out came another Ike.

"So, how can we tell if the cloning was working?" Ike asked, just then Snake walked in.

**Snake: Cloaking**

"Hey, Ike. Hey, Ike...wait" Snake called out, puzzled at seeing two Ike's. "Am I high on something?" He asked himself.

"Seems it works" Ike's persona replied, waving his arm, causing Snake to fly towards the wall, getting knocked unconscience.

"Snake!" Ike asked. Running towards him, just then, he disappeared, then reappeared, then disappeared, then repeated.

"Ah, a cloaker" Ike's persona replied, grabbing the cloaker.

The anxious persona assisted in putting Snake inside the broom closet.

"Right then. You go wait at the battle stage, while I go wait for our princess" Ike's lustful persona replied, walking away.

The anxious one nodded and turned towards Ike, "Your stuck with me now" he replied, walking away after ten minutes of waiting for the other one, to lower suspicion.

**Link: Space-Time Manipulation**

Link wondered where he is. He woke up in the same mansion and all, but it seemed...different. One thing is, it seemed smaller. Another was, all the Smashers he saw, which was only eleven, seemed a bit...cartoonish. "What happened?" He asked himself, scratching at the back of his head. None of the other smashers seemed to notice his presence. So, he walked into the library, picking up a newspaper and looked at the headline.

"Super Smash Brothers. A great tournament for people all over the world and beyond. First tournament today" He read out. "First tournament?" He asked himself, puzzled at this. He then realized, "_When_ am I?" He added to his train of thoughts.

**Back at the kitchen in the correct time**

Everyone sat around the counter trying to figure out what to do. Peach was still cooking, talking to whatever ghost that was in her way.

"I'll fight him. I'll try to expose his mind through combat" Marth suggested.

"BE CAREFUL. JUDGING FROM YOUR CLAIM OF DIFFERENT TONES, HE MAY BE TOUGH TO HANDLE" R.O.B. replied, in which was answered with a nod.

**After Breakfast and Lunch**

Marth walked towards one of the many simulator rooms, where Ike, or rather his anxious persona was waiting. "Ready Ike?" He asked, which was answered with a nod.

Marth focused his mind on Ike's trying to read it again.

_Zelda's room. He's a distraction. I'm hungry. Shut up._

This time, it didn't deliever a head splitting pain, but rather confusing replies. He shook his head and turned towards the door, opening it and both swordsmen walked inside.

**At the audience seats**

Many people were gathered to watch the fight. In the front rows were Zelda, Toon Link, Lucario, Lyn, and R.O.B. watching the fight that's about to come. The simulator made a duplicate of the Hyrule Temple, a huge stage with many hiding places. Perfect for testing out these new abilities.

Just then, Lyn spoke up, "Hey, Zelda" She spoke out, catching the princess' attention, "Can I borrow a bottle of shampoo? I lost mine again. I think one of the guys stole it" She asked, turning towards her.

Zelda looked worryingly. She looked towards the field where Ike and Marth emerged from their arcane portal dust thingies. _"If Ike's there. Then it should be safe"_ She thoughted to herself, "Sure. Let's go get it quickly" She replied, standing up and being followed by Lyn.

**On the field**

Marth quickly dashed towards Ike, who held up his blade in a counter position. Deciding to be decievious, Marth rolled under him and delievered a kick to Ike's back, causing him to fall down.

"Decieve me, will you? I'll show you two can play that game" And at that, Ike disappeared, letting a new persona take over. This caused a lot of gasps in the audience, and Marth looked around, before feeling a punch on his face and a knee to the stomach.

Marth focused his mind.

_Behind you_

At that, Marth blindly raised his sword behind, blocking a sword. He blindly kicked back, hitting what felt like a stomache. He heard a beautiful grunt as Ike's cloaking disactivated. Marth returned to his stance as Ike stood straight, shaking off the punch.

"Seems with Telepathy, you can read my moves. Let's see if you can keep up with this!" Ike shouted angrily. "IKE...SMASH!" He shouted, smashing his sword hard on the ground, causing the ground to crack up and sending sharp rock debris at him, which Marth wide eyed and successfully jumped out of the way from being impaled by rocks.

**On the audience**

Toon Link gasped, as did everyone, "So, let me get this straight. According to Zelda's dream, he has Telekinesis. Before us, he showed Cloaking AND Superstrength. The hell's that?" Toon Link asked, jumping out of his seat.

R.O.B. looked confused, "I DON'T KNOW. THAT SHOCKWAVE GAVE EVERYONE ONE ABILITY, YET IKE HAS SHOWN THREE ABILITIES AND SCANNERS SHOW HIM ABLE TO DO MORE" R.O.B. replied, confusingly. If it weren't for being designed to handle even to complex of problems, he would have short-circuited long ago.

_**"I sensed disturbed auras within Ike. He's flashing like a rainbow, changing colors. Marking Calm, Anxious, Angry, Decievious, and many others"**_ Lucario replied through means of the mind.

"OF COURSE. NOW IT IS SO OBVIOUS" R.O.B. replied, catching Toon Link a puzzled look.

**On the field**

"Ike! Calm down!" Marth called out as the angry Ike came after him, practically knocking whatever is in his way, pillars, stones, castle walls, everything. They were practically inside the castle, and Marth was cornered

"Ike mad. Ike Smash!" Ike shouted as he slashed his sword, with Marth dodging. Ike's smash caused the wall to crumble, but Ike didn't noticed, turned towards Marth and growled loudly. He then charged towards him, yelling.

"Ike! Calm down!" Marth shouted again, doing another dodge, causing Ike to hit another critical pillar, therefore, the castle started to crumble.

"Uh oh" Ike replied, looking up as he started to get buried. Marth quickly ran out, leaving Ike behind.

As Marth jumped out of the castle, in crumbled down to debris. "IKE!" Marth shouted, as well as earning gasps from the audience. "Where's the hands?" Marth quickly replied, hoping they would stop this.

**Elsewhere**

"I'm hungry" Crazy replied.

"Shut up. I'm trying to start a fire" Master Hand replied, rubbing two sticks together...somehow. Thinking of eating...somehow

**Back**

It was quiet, that is until Ike punched out of the debris, and crawled out, "Marth?" He called out in his regular tone.

"Ike?" Marth asked, hoping he's not in his angry conscience, and instead in his own body now.

"Where's Zelda?" He asked, getting out of the wreck.

"She's..." Marth started, looking at the audience, where she saw Toon Link, and R.O.B. except she was gone. "...Gone" He finished.

"Oh no. We have to find her" Ike declared, running off the field, ignoring the boos and all.

**On the audience**

"Now what happened?" Toon Link asked, seeing the disappointed crowd walking away.

_**"He got his emotions under control. His aura is now one color"**_ Lucario replied, getting up as well.

"Huh?" Toon Link asked, confused.

**Back to the girls**

Zelda walked with Lyn and reached her room. Zelda unlocked her door, walking in, letting Lyn in and close it. "It's in the cabinet" She pointed out, and walked towards her bed, looking for something.

"Alright, thanks" Lyn replied, going to the washroom, where the shampoo's are located.

A knock came on the door. Catching Zelda's sudden attention. _"Don't be ridiculous. Ike's at the arena" _She thoughted to herself. She made way to the door, and opened it.

Zelda gasped, "I-Ike?" She asked, and like her dream, this Ike raised his hand and telekinetically pushed Zelda to her bed. Ike's clone/persona walked in, with that little smile of his.

"Ike?" Lyn called out, exitting the washroom. Without looking, Ike raised his hand to her direction and forced her back. Hitting her head on the cabinet, knocking her unconscience. He made way to Zelda, who was forced to stay on her bed.

"Ike? What are you doing?" Zelda asked, out of panic. Her dream has become real, and he caught her unexpectedly. "You were suppose to be at the arena" Zelda added, but noted that Ike ignored her. Just like the dream, he made the bird's beak with his hand, spreading it, causing Zelda's legs to spread.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt...much" Ike's persona reassured, causing a tear to form on Zelda.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**And here we are. I was planning on writing in the results of what happens after this intimidate encounter, but it's long enough as it is.**

**Presumably, Link is lost in time, during the years of the first tournament. How will he get back, when he doesn't know how to use his ability?**

**Pit also can't fly without going into a different world. If your wondering what that world was, which I'm sure you do is Final Fantasy 7. Maybe the third-party character is from there...maybe not. Only me and HIM/HER knows...which means shh, if your reading this.**

**Snake eventually has cloaking and is locked inside a broom closet. But can our spy get out? If course he can.**

**Abilities**

_Dimensional Hopper = The ability to hop between dimensions, transporting various things is possible as well. Pit has this.  
Cloaking = The ability to reflect light and become invisible. Snake and Ike's Decievious Persona has this  
Space-Time Manipulation = The ability to travel through time and stop time as well, (Not displayed as of yet) Link has this  
Superstrength = The ability to be more ten times stronger than an average life form. Ike's Anger Persona has this.  
Cloning = The ability to clone a perfect replica of oneself. Ike's Anxious Persona has this._

**As you can tell, Ike's Anger Persona isn't exactly the sharpest of knives. Leading to his...smashing habits. But it's also the easiest for Ike to control as he took control of his body quite easily when he couldn't with his Lustful Persona and Anxious Persona.**

**Review!**


	4. Broken

**Thinking it through, I figured a way to pass by the incident. Not much to say, so read on...**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 4: Broken**

Ike, Toon Link, Lucario, Marth, and R.O.B. were running, well, those with legs anyway, R.O.B. was rolling on its wheels as fast as it can. Not explaining, except saying Zelda is in danger, Ike only ran without saying anything else. The other four quickly assumed that one of his personalities got the best of him and took over his body...somehow.

**At the room**

Ike's persona slowly walked to Zelda, who was helpless due to being held down by his telekinetic force. "Ike, why are you doing this?" Zelda asked, trying to buy time, for whatever she wished to help her.

"Shh." Ike's persona slowly hushed, going on the bed. "I promise nothing else won't happen. Trust me" He calmly replied, kneeling closer.

Just then, a battle cry sounded as a sword was pulled out of his sheath. Acting on instinct, Ike's persona raised his hand to defend himself, which he succeeded. Held in mid-air by his telekinectic forces was Lyn, who couldn't move, except blink, and breath.

"Why are you doing this?" And talk as well, as stated by Lyn, who still had her arms in the air, gripping the sword that marked death.

Ike's persona smiled at her, "I didn't quite look at you correctly, now that I can, I can see how beautiful you are. Lucky for me to have two hands, now the only problem is who to choose first" He explained in a seducive tone.

At the moment, the door smashed opened, "You won't be choosing anyone" The real Ike replied, holding Ragnell.

"IKE?" Everyone shouted. The girls shouting at the Ike at the door, while the boys shouting at Ike in the room, quite confusing really...

Frowning, Ike's persona propelled Lyn to the others at the door. Ike ducked, as did Lucario, and Toon Link. Lyn landed on Marth, who fell back and pushed R.O.B. back. Ike's persona moved his hand towards Zelda's dresser and swung his arm towards the door. The three heroes rolled inside, as the dresser moved towards them and blocked the entrance.

Still keeping Zelda down, Ike's persona jumped onto the floor and looked at the trio. Toon Link was the first to act as he ran and jumped at Ike's persona with a yell. Ike's persona only swung his arm aside, causing Toon Link to crash into the wall head first. Lucario then charged up an Aura Sphere and launched it at the doppelganger, who stopped it in mid-air and propelled it back at a higher speed, knocking Lucario back hard, knocked unconscience.

Ike only had his sword drawn, not preparing to attack, but preparing to defend. Zelda only wide-eyed and gasp as all the men tried to save her.

"Are you afraid? Afraid to attack?" Ike's persona asked, walking towards her.

"I have no reason to be afraid of a clone" Ike answered, still keeping his position.

The doppelganger only laughed maniacally, which is quite disturbing, even to the real Ike, "Fool, I'm not a clone" He replied, earning a confused look from Ike. "You see. Cloning is only the first step. During the process, I telekinetically took a part of your heart and brain, and transferred it to another body that would otherwise be an empty shell. So, you see, if you kill me, you'll only feel broken." Ike's persona explained. "Fortunately for us, we have a healer. If you kill me, your depressed side will regenerate me again as your lustful side, so that you'll no longer feel broken. Then, I can repeat this as much as I want" He further explained, tormenting the real Ike.

"Unless I get you under control" Ike retorted, fire blazing on the handle of his sword.

Ike's persona only grunted, "Yes, if you get me under control. Out of all personalities, I will be the hardest to control. You already got your anger side under control, because he's not exactly intelligent" He explained, further tormenting Ike.

Ike growled angrily, "No matter how long it takes. I will get rid of you for good" He tightened his stance, about to strike any time.

"You don't get it, do you? You'll never get rid of me. I'll be a part of you until the ends of time" Ike's persona exclaimed.

Ike growled angrily, running at him, switching personalities.

"Great, let the big ape take control" Ike's persona muttered and watched Ike jump at him. Already knowing what to do, Ike's persona telekinetically placed Zelda in front of him to act as a meatshield.

Both Zelda and Ike wide-eyed. Too late to stop the attack and Zelda couldn't move.

As time seemed to move slow, Zelda all of a sudden disappeared. Much to the suprise of both Ike's and the doppelganger getting struck down, yelling in pain and falling back.

Confused, Ike slowly became under control with his anger and gripped his doppelganger by the neck collar. "Let's see how many times I can kill you until you beg for me to control you" Ike replied, raising his sword to perform an Eruption on him.

"Wait. Don't kill him" Another voice called out. Both Ike's looked at the source and from the bathroom emerged Link with Zelda behind him.

"How...wha-...bu..." Ike stammered. "How did you get by the door?" He managed to spit out.

Link only smiled, "It's a long story. VERY long" He replied.

**Wolf: Intutitive Aptitude**

Wolf has been asleep all day. Well, being one of the night dwellers, this is pretty much natural. He groaned as he seemingly heard loud ticking noises and opened his eyes. He slowly placed his feet on the ground, shaking his head as he heard the loud noises. He focused his eyes to see a sleeping Falco and Fox on his floor.

"Fools" He muttered, remembering the incident that happened when they were bored and decided to play chicken using their Landmasters. The result? An accidental misfire destroying their rooms, which also caused many objects to crash onto the vehicles, most of them being Falco's secret stash of Smart Bombs, which laid to their vehicles being destroyed, and leaving the fox and the bird to share rooms with another anthromorphic. Of course, none of the three wanted to share a single room for obvious reasons, but somehow, the Assist Trophy, Isaac persuaded them. Normally, none of them would have been persuaded easily, but apparently they were.

Deciding to put an end to the loud ticking noises, he looked around. That is, until he saw it was the clock that was making the loud noises. Tilting his head to the side, he moved closer to inspect the clock, wondering how it is able to sound so loud.

Fox woke up with a loud yawn, smacking a sleeping Falco, who sputtered as he awoke. "Come on. Let's try to fix our Landmasters" He muttered with Falco doing a loud yawn.

They got onto their feet and noticed Wolf taking down the clock. They walked by and curiously, Falco kept looking. "Normally, I don't care what you do, but...what are you doing?" He asked, stopping before the door along with Fox.

"I'm fixing the clock" He simply replied.

"It doesn't look broken" Fox stated, looking at the clock as Wolf walked towards his desk.

Wolf placed the clock on the desk, turning on the light, and sat down. "Actually, it is. It's running two seconds too fast. I get about more than 15 to 20 minutes an hour" He explained, opening the clock where the gears are located.

More curious, the two pilots walked towards the desk, "How do you know?" Falco asked, looking at Wolf studying the clock parts.

"I just know" He again, simply replied. In truth, he didn't know how he knew the clock is broken. He just knew.

Five minutes later, he finished what would take an amature days to finish the clock. He looked at it and examined it. "There, all fix" He replied, stepping up and returning the clock.

Confused, Fox and Falco only left.

Wolf then wondered, _'Maybe I can fix their tanks as well?'_

**The basement of the Mansion**

Ike's persona laid tied to a chair, with chain's I might add. He only had his eyes closed as he was locked inside a dark room with a few dripping noises.

Outside the room stood everyone at the crime scene; Zelda, Ike, Toon Link, Lucario, Lyn, Marth, and R.O.B. respectively. "He won't bother many people while trapped in there." Link replied, locking the door.

Many eyes looked at Link, "You weren't around this morning. Where were you?" Marth asked, fisting his hands on his hips.

Link kept silent for a bit, "Would you believe that two weeks has passed for me during the last few hours?" He asked, looking away. This was met with a "WHAT!" which made Link smile as he predicted it.

"It is true. How I knew Ike's persona there would attempt to rape Zelda, well, let's just say I witnessed it, he succeeded that time, but fortunately for our precog dreamer, she was able to at least buy some time." Link explained, pointing to Zelda as the 'precog dreamer' "Like many of you who has powers, Marth's telepath, My mini-me's Electric Manipulation, and Ike's Multiple Personality, which in turn has many other powers; I have space-time manipulation. The ability to stop time, teleport, and travel through time. I woke up in the past during the first tournament, and like many of you, I didn't know how to control it" He further explained, walking away.

**During the first tournament**

Link looked confused after reading the newspaper of the first tournament. He looked around, trying to think this through.

"Hey, Link!" A younger version of Fox's? voice called out.

Link looked at the source of his name, but found out it wasn't directed to him, but rather a past version of himself. He looked very confused at this.

"Are you excited for the first tournament?" The past Fox asked, jumping up and down.

"Uh...yeah. I guess" His past self replied, shyly.

"Gee, were we all what we are not back then?" Link asked himself, and thus he decided to stay hidden. If he really did travel to the past, then he didn't want to step on any butterflies.

Past-Link looked at the present-Link's direction, which caused him to hide.

"What's wrong, Link?" Fox asked, noticing his new companions discomfort.

Past-Link looked around, "I have that feeling that we're being watched...Probably nothing" He replied, walking away. "The Master is expecting us" He added, trying to avoid the topic of being watched.

Fox followed him, "Yeah, we should head there. Did you see him? He's a giant hand!" He replied obviously amazed by it.

"Really?" Past-Link replied, in amaze as well.

"Typical. Years from now, we're going to be annoyed by it" Present-Link muttered and moved for the door, checking for anyone before bolting down the hall.

**Present Day**

**Lyn: Enchanced Synesthesia**

Lyn decided to leave the group after getting a headache from it. _'Time Travel? Butterfly? Certainly fitting for one bearing the title Hero of Time'_ She thoughted to herself, rubbing her head with her hand.

"Hope I don't have a complicating ability like that" She muttered outloud. Just then a pretty wave color, followed by a large humming coming from the garage where most of those mechanical horses laid, as she calls them, but in reality those would be called vehicles. Curious, she moved towards the garage and walked in, seeing the three anthromorhic space pilots climbing around one of those giant mechanical horses that they use during their 'ultimate attack'

"Wow, you did Wolf. In record time as well. Slippy would have took hours just to find the problem and another few hours to fix it" Fox acknowledged getting out of the Landmaster while Wolf was getting out from underneath the iron beast.

Falco was leaning on the Landmaster, sort of suspicious, but than again, there is nothing to be suspicious about unless Wolf sabotage it for the next fight. "Alright, tell us your secret" He manage to spit out.

Wolf dusted himself off and stood straight. "I told you before, I just know" He retorted after the tenth time.

Fox jumped off the Landmaster and landed on the floor, "You just know? Be specific Wolf" He replied, before taking notice of the young Saecan Noble.

"Sorry. Am I interrupting anything?" She asked, with that small innocence in her voice.

"Uh...no" Wolf replied, walking to the other Landmaster.

Seeing they don't mind her company, Lyn walked further in. Amazed at two things; the tanks, and the colors she was seeing. She walked positioned herself between Falco and Fox as they watched Wolf go under the Landmaster. "So, what's he doing?" She managed to ask.

"He's fixing the Landmasters, because 'he just knows'" Falco sarcastically replied, crossing his arms.

Fox placed his hands on his hips, "And amazed enough, he fixes them faster then our mechanic, Slippy Toad" He added.

Lyn fixed her gaze upon the vulpine, "Slippy Toad?" She asked, wondering who's this friend of theirs.

"Another anthromorphic like us. Except, he's a Toad" Falco replied, rather annoyed at two things. One: Wolf not telling them on how he can, 'just know' how to fix the machines faster than their mechanic. Two: The annoyance of that mechanic.

"Hey, Falco! Check if it works now" Wolf called out from underneath the Tank, he was currently crawling out of.

Falco only grunted as he pressed a button that opens his hatch and he proceeded to climb abroad.

When Falco opened the hatch, she saw a bright, distorted color. "These 'Landmasters' of yours. Do they always emit a color wave?" She asked. Not seeing these monstrosities in her life, she figured it happened to all machinery like these.

"Color wave?" Fox repeated.

Apparently, she was wrong. The Landmaster started and many bright lights emerged with the purr of the tank. "Those Color Waves. Don't you see them?" She pointed out.

Fox looked to where she was pointing, except he didn't see a color wave. "Sorry Lyn. But I don't see a color wave. Maybe you've been cooped up inside the mansion for too long. Why don't you go on the roof or Smashville for a breather" Fox suggested.

Lyn was confused at this, she crossed her arms and thought about it for a while. "Maybe I should" She replied, turning around and walking away from this...thing.

All the while, Wolf only looked at her, _'See colors? Wonder how she does that? Maybe I should find out...nah, maybe later"_ Wolf thoughted, shaking his head and turned back to the newly fixed Landmasters.

**Back in Time**

Present-day Link scuttled passed various rooms for the passed few hours. The mansion was a whole lot smaller than it appear decades in the future, he was practically running laps until he realized it. Thus, he decided to figure out how to get back to his own time.

He walked quietly passing a mirror, only looking mildly at it, ignoring his facial features. Just the regular icy blue eyes, tough skin, pointed ears, well-shaped nose, nice dusty hair, a scar embedded from the left side of his forehead, going across his face, reaching his right cheek.

"Wait, what?" He muttered to himself, backing up to the mirror and examined his scar. "How did that get there?" He asked himself, feeling the scar. The cut was deep, like it was struck by a wide-broad sword. His finger laid inside the gap that suddenly appeared on him. Just then, he heard someone walking from behind a door. He looked around and quickly ducked behind a couch that randomly laid within the halls.

As the person emerged from behind the door, it was revealed to be Samus Aran, famous bounty hunter. She was in her Armor Suit thingy, and if Link recalled, she never took it off, including helmet, which laid to many that she's a male. In fact, here's the first person ever to mistake her as a male.

"Hey, Samus-dude. Ready to lay waste with your manly technology? I bet if we combined forces, no one would be able to stand against us." Captain Falcon replied, placing his arm over Samus' shoulder, who he mistook as a man. "Two men, one with manly technology, and the other with manly muscles. Not even that wimpy Pink will stand against us" Captain Falcon added. Along with an insult which revolved in mistaking Link's name as Pink.

"Uh...sure" Samus replied. Within the helmet, it made her sound male. Together the duo went off. With the male talking away, and the mistooken male mentally counting numbers.

Link emerged from his hiding spot, "Well, she does look manly within that suit of hers. But what's this Wimpy Pink crap about? I was twice as better than him back then, and I'm still am" Link ranted. He then began running again, ignoring this mysterious scar.

**Present Day**

**Ganondorf: Terrakinesis**

Ganondorf wasn't too thrilled about receiving a new ability. He already had Dark Magic to his command. He still had that Sword of Sages which he stole from the Sages. He still had the Triforce of Power which he stole from the Sacred Realm. So only receiving a new ability meant another pest to meddle with.

With this thought, he decided to relax in the garden, hoping not to get disturbed and may every deity save the poor, helpless souls that does disturb him.

He arrived upon a bench where he leaned on his hand, thinking of what to do. The fountain sparkled beautifully, the flowers were in bloom, the grass as green as ever, birds chirping happily, bunnies dragging corpses they gathered from Smashville. He hated it. All the peace around him, it was enough to make him sick, well, maybe not the last part. He found it quite amusing.

Wishing he could just make this tiny little thing disappear, he punched his hands in front of him, like he would to punch a pathetic whelp. However, even the King of Evil didn't expect this to happen. When he punched, the ground under him shook in fear, travelling towards the fountain until it collapsed under the wrath.

Ganondorf, suprised at first, began to wonder. To confirm what he saw, he clenched his fists so tightly that it shook at the pressure, and sure enough, everything shook again, until the entire fountain fell and got buried under the ground. Seeing this, Ganondorf did that evil smile of his, seeing something that even the Hero of Time would have trouble dealing with. This was followed by the all-so-known laughter of his.

**On the roof**

Lyn arrived on the roof, arriving through one of those iron things they call an elevator. What met her ears was the most pleasant of sounds she can think of. Music, played by an expert and sounding like a flute. She followed this music, which also emitted beautiful waves of light. She looked in awe at all the lights she was seeing. She continued to walk, until she came across the source of light and the music. Being played by the Ocarina player, Link.

The music stopped at her presence, meaning Link heard her coming. "I bet your confused." Link replied, sitting from where he was, at the edge of the building.

"Confused at what?" She asked. Taking seat next to him.

Link continued to look at the horizons, "Don't hide it from me. I know what you see. All the lights you see. It's all from your ability" Link answered, placing his instrument down.

"Do you see them as well?" Lyn asked, looking towards the Hero of Time, but this was answered with a shake from his head. Looking at the horizon in disappointment, she sighed, "All these lights I see. It's confusing. At pleasant sounds, I would see beautiful colors. At not so pleasant sounds, I would see horrible colors" She explained.

Link chuckled at her discomfort of her ability, "People will refer to it as Hysterical Blindness, but it's actually called Enchanced Synesthesia." Link replied, looking at her.

"Enchanced Synewhathea?" Lyn asked, confused at the term.

Link smiled, looking at the horizon. "Enchanced Synesthesia. The ability to see the soundwaves in form of bright lights." Link replied, picking up his Ocarina.

Lyn only scoffed, "Whatever this thing is, it's giving me a headache" She muttered, crossing her arms and looking down.

"Here" Link replied handing her the ocarina. "Play it" He added, grabbing her hand and placing his ocarina in her hand.

Lyn looked at the ocarina, which was forcibly placed in her hand, "I-I-I don't know how to play this" She stammered, handing it back.

Link only pushed her hand, "Combine your emotions with your music. Let your ability flow through you. Allow the lights you see to guide your music. Play it." He explained.

Lyn appeared nervous, but it's not like there was millions of people watching her, "How do you know all this?" She asked, holding the ocarina in front of her.

Link only shrugged his shoulders, "Let's just say you tell me how it works in the future" He answered. "Now play"

Lyn sighed, she took a couple of slow breaths before placing the mouth piece in her mouth. She gently blew on it and immediately an elegant blue color appeared.

"That's it. Nice and slow. Let your emotions play for you" Link continued to guide.

Lyn took a couple more blows, moving her fingers skillfully, covering the right holes, while playing beautiful music she never knew how to play. Ironically, Link found out she was playing Zelda's Lullaby.

After Lyn finished the tune, she removed the ocarina from her mouth and looked towards Link, who appeared in a sedated state. "Link?" She called out, in which was answered with a blink.

Link shook his head, "You play wonderfully" He replied, still keeping his eyes closed.

"I didn't know I could play" Lyn blushed. She practically played an ocarina, which she never seen, and yet, played with music that put Link in a sedated state. "How did you become sedated?" She asked.

Link opened his eyes and met hers, "It's your ability. With it, you can easily master even the hardest of instruments and use your emotions to guide. Apparently, you had me in your mind, that is why I easily became sedated. If you think of the person, no matter how far away, your music can bring them. You can lure people towards you with your ability, Lyn" He explained, every bit of word, filled with wisdom.

"So...Like a Siren's Song?" Lyn asked, returning the ocarina to its owner.

"Pretty much, but you can lure women as well." He replied, getting up on his feet. He noticed Lyn returning the ocarina, which he shook his head, "Keep it. Practice it. Learn to use it to the maximum." He replied, walking away.

Lyn looked at the ocarina and held it to her chest, "Thank you, Link" She muttered as he went away. She looked at the setting sun, meaning evening is going to come soon. Enjoying the sunset, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh and got on her feet, returning as well.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**And so there's the fourth chapter of Heroes.**

**I was originally going to include a scenario at Lunch, but it's long enough as it is.**

**So, here's how the time travel works. Link traveled to the past accidently and ended up in the first tournament. He played smart and decided to stay hidden. He's inexperienced in the past, but mastered the ability by the present. Ironically, he gets a scar whenever he's not in his time...more of it explained next chapter.**

**Now abilities...**

_Inutitive Aptitute: The ability to identify the problem of any mechanical or biological form and know how to fix it without special training. Wolf has this._

_Terrakinesis: The ability to manipulate any geological minerals such as dirt, ground, rock, etc. Ganondorf has this._

_Enchanced Synesthesia: The ability to see sound waves and combine it with emotions while playing an instrument to create a luring and sedating sound, as well as have full mastery of any instrument. Lyn has this._

_(Unconfirmed) Persuasion: The ability to persuade people in doing actions. Isaac might have this._

**I will update abilities as the story goes on, so I will notify if the ability includes something else.**

**Apparently, Link even traveled to the future and gained knowledge on how certain abilities goes, and now he is passing the knowledge. As mentioned with Lyn.**

**Review!**


	5. Regeneration

**After this chapter, new characters will start appearing. So far only four has been submitted, making five available. Those that submitted are free to submit another one. The new characters will make appearances, but I won't introduce them.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 5: Regeneration**

Zelda laid asleep, like every other night she twisted and turned as usual. Dreaming the future was constantly draining her of her energy, she didn't know how to control it. She saw a prison door open, the same door that lead towards Ike's persona. He still remained in chains, but he looked horrified. She heard his screams as a claw cut across his head, blood slowly dripping off. The next image she saw an Ike with the top of his head cut off and her checking it out. The next thing she saw was her pinned into the wall and a cut going across her head, telekinectically.

She shot up with a gasping, covered in sweat. Immediately, she threw away her blankets and rushed out of her room.

Within the shadows of the mansion, a lone wolf walked about. He still didn't understand his ability. Knowing when things are broken, knowing how to fix them without special training, wanting to know how Lyn's ability works, he seemed to have the desire to know as much as possible, it's like a...hunger.

Technically, during dinner, he overheard the talk of Ike's telekinectic side, how he threw Toon Link and how he repelled Lucario's Aura Sphere, how he held down Zelda, all while not using his hands, but his mind. Although he used his hands to guide the telekinectic force. Wolf stood still, getting curious on how the ability works. After a while of thinking, Wolf made way to the room where they were keeping Ike.

Link, in his room, was still awake. He was busy writing down note of what he learned from the future. Currently, 1000 years from now, only Wolf and Lucario were around, and not some reincarnation. Link placed down on how they survived to live that long, Wolf stated shamely that he acquired that ability from Ike. When asking what the ability is and how he got it, he simply stated.

**Future Memory**

_"Ike had multiple abilities. I first acquired Telekinesis from his lustful nature. Which helped me gather many other abilities. Zelda was next whose ability I've stolen. With her Precognitive Dreaming, I dreamt of which abilities I acquired and gained Rapid Cell Regeneration from Ike's depressed nature"_

_"You two stolen thousand of abilties...how?"_

_**"Wolf stole them by cutting open the heads of his victims. I stole them by stealing their auras. All in all, we've killed them, to steal their abilities..."**_

**Present**

Link dropped the quill he was using. "Wolf requires Zelda's ability by opening her head. Then..." He muttered and sprinted towards his door. He opened it and sprinted towards Zelda's room.

When he reached her room, he knocked on it rapidly. "Come on, be in there" He repeated, knocking every five seconds. "Guess I'll need to teleport in" He muttered with a sigh. He closed his eyes and concentrated, until he disappeared.

Back to Wolf, he arrived at the door, in which on the other side contained Ike. With a flick of his claw nail, the lock busted and the door opened. Wolf walked in, only to see a tied up Ike, looking down. Wolf slowly walked in, his footsteps echoing the room. The echoes slowly brought Ike's head up, with his head up, also brought up a table.

"So you can even move things that is not in your eye range" Wolf replied, not intimidated of the floating table. However, as he got closer, the table went back on the floor with a hard sigh from Ike's persona. "Without the use of your hands, you can't seem to guide it. I wonder how that works? How you are able to exist without the main branch?" Wolf continued, kneeling in front of the tied up doppledanger.

Ike's persona was breathing heavily, "Through cloning, I telekinectically stole the main branches brain and heart. At least a portion of it. With the brain housing the ability, I can roam masterless and free. Getting whatever I want with my ability. Money, shelter, women, anything" The fake explained, revealing where the ability is stored.

"So, that makes better sense. Where the abilities are stored. Yes, they are stored within the brain. Mind if I check?" Wolf stated, standing up and clawing Ike's personas neck, and pointing with his other nail. "Just let me examine your brain and that'll be the end of everything." Wolf added, having his nail deeply penetrate the skull of the man. Blood slowly poured down as the nail continued to go deeper, until Wolf started to move it across his head.

The pain was too much for the doppledanger to bear, he started screaming in pain as he felt air entering within his head. Across the mansion, the main branch shot up with a gasp of pain. Feeling like his head is about to explode. He gripped his head tightly, twisting and turning gasping in pain. He eventually fell off the bed and continued on the floor.

Zelda continued running, starting to hear the yelling from the hall. "Oh no. I'm too late" She muttered, running faster. She arrived at the door and run in, skidding to a stop at the sight in front of her. A small brain laid exposed on a head of Ike's persona, who appeared dead, while across the mansion, Ike laid on the floor near-lifeless, only breathing slowly.

Before she could run out, an invisible force stopped her and hurled her towards a wall. The forced turned her around so that her back laid flat against it. She closed her eyes upon the impact and breathed slowly to capture her breath.

"Nice night for a stroll, huh princess?" A voiced asked out, stepping out of the shadows.

Zelda slowly opened her eyes, seeing Wolf with his hand being held in front of her, showing he's the one using the power. "Wolf? What did you..." She asked, slowly being choked by his newly acquired ability.

"I'll admit it's not a nice sight to see, or do. But I've found out how his telekinesis works and learned how to use it without special training" Wolf answered, standing in front of her, "But I'm wondering, how did you know this would happen?" He asked, slowly putting her down so her feet would touch the ground, but still held onto his telekinesis.

"I dreamt this happening. I've seen through my dreams on what you have done" She replied, catching her breath.

Wolf scoffed, placing his free hand on his hip, "So you can dream the future? Let's see how that works" He replied, pointing his finger. Only difference is, he didn't cut deep within her skull physically, but through mentally means. Blood slowly dripped from her cut, but before Wolf could continue, someone walked in.

"Stop!" Link shouted, drawing his sword and shield.

Wolf growled and turned around. He reached out for Link, who stayed still due to Telekinesis. Wolf made a come gesture with his hand and brought Link in more closer. "Your a precog too?" He asked, looking at the Hero of Time.

"No. I understand your ability. You have a desire to know as much as you want. It's a hunger, it can turn you into a killer. You already took your first kill, now you want another. Fight the hunger." Link explained, unable to move, but able to think.

Wolf only smiled, "And how do you know all this?" He asked amused.

Link closed his eyes and concentrated, stopping time. With time stopped, so is Wolf's mind force. Link dropped to the ground. He walked over to Zelda, placed a hand on her shoulder. Again, he closed his eyes and concentrated, teleporting to the other side of the room with time flowing again.

Wolf was suprised to say the least, he quickly turned around only to see a suprised Zelda as well and Link in front of her to protect her. Wolf growled angrily and extended his hand towards the table and used his telekinesis to toss it towards the two Triforce bearers.

Link grabbed onto Zelda's arm again teleported out of the way. Before the table hit its target, the two appeared behind Wolf where Link grabbed onto Wolf, let go of Zelda and teleported Wolf in front of the flying table. Wolf wide eyed as his own attack crashed into him. Link teleported quickly before he was caught into the attack as well, appearing in front of Zelda.

The two looked over at the crushed table only to see Wolf claw out of it. As he got back onto his feet, he stared at the two before running off.

Link kept a still eye as the attacker exitted the room. Zelda still looked frightened, cowering behind Link, and blood still dripping from the lupine's attack. Link turned around, embracing Zelda in a hug, "You okay?" He asked, which was answered with a stiff nod.

"But, how did you know?" Zelda asked, pushing out of the hug.

Link turned around to look at the dead clone. "As you know, I can manipulate time and space. 1000 years from now, Wolf told me what he did to become powerful, him and Lucario. I just remembered now that you were his second victim" He explained, watching the dead clone vanish. He could feel the trembling of Zelda as well as hear her gasp. He turned around, "Don't worry. Ike will regenerate him again...but thinking again, you should be worried, he might come after you again" Link replied amusingly, walking away.

Zelda looked at the remaining remnants of the clones body disappear into black mist. Looking back, she gasped as she found herself alone and ran to catch up to Link. "Um, Link. Wolf's main ability. What is it exactly?" She asked, walking to his side and looking at him.

Link kept looking ahead, in case Wolf attacks again. "Wolf's ability allows him to understand any mechanical and biological object. If it's broken, even a small centimeter off, he can tell and know how to fix it without any special training. It may be possible that he can tell any flaw within a living body as well" Link explained as briefly as he can.

It wasn't long until they arrived outside Zelda's room. "Before you go check anything from your dreams, check with me first. And keep an ear open, he may come again, but I highly doubt it" He replied, taking off. "Goodnight, Princess" He waved off, going to his room.

Zelda waved back slowly. She opened her door with a head full of questions. "I hope I can sleep" She muttered quietly, lying on her bed.

**During the first tournament**

Link found an air duct where he was hiding and crawling as he found his way over to the main lobby. "Look at me, sneaking around. Hanging around Snake too much" He grumbled crawling along.

He eventually reached the main lobby where he can hear the Master talking away. He slowly followed the sound until he came across an air vent. He examined the small crowd of twelve, taking notice of the mistaken male fuming as Captain Falcon blabbed away on how manly they would work together. He also noticed his past self pouting as well, especially since he was sitting next to Captain Falcon.

"People from different worlds, welcome. I bid you welcome to the first annual tournament of Super Smash Brothers" Master Hand replied. Present-Link only rolled his eyes, he remembered how boring it was. Still, it served as an amusement as well.

"Excuse-a me, Master Hand. Super Smash Brothers? Where-a did you steal-a that name from?" Mario asked, sitting in the front seat.

Master Hand flinched a little, "No, I stole it from nothing. I didn't take it from Super Mario Brothers if that's what your thinking" He tried defending himself.

Present-Link only rolled his eyes...again.

**Present Time  
Samus: Empath**

As the sun rose, a certain bounty hunter woke up with a loud yawn. She stood up on her bed lazily, rubbing her eyes. She made way to her shower room, closing it with a lock. She was a mess as of now.

As the door locked, two people appeared out of nowhere, one placing his hand on the other. "Well Snake. Seems you were right when you said you can hide other people as well" An all to familiar voice replied.

"Why are we here, Captain Falcon? I was enjoying a nice ham and cheese sandwich before you dragged me here" Snake replied, taking his hand off of the captain's shoulder, before retreating it to cross his arms.

Captain Falcon immediately started raiding her night stand and other things.

"What are you doing?" Snake asked following behind.

Captain Falcon held up a calendar, "I'm trying to see what she likes" He answered like as if it was normal and what people do every day.

"Because?" Snake asked bluntly.

Captain Falcon returned the calendar and started digging around again, "She always so cold and fires her plasma cannon whenever I even look at her. It's like she holds a huge grudge against me" He added details to the answer he gave, also showing that he doesn't remember that he called her a man before.

Snake scoffed, assisting in raiding, "Why don't you just give her chocolates or something and apoligize?" He suggested apparently pulling out a post of her posing, which widened both males eyes.

The bathroom door unlocked, and immediately Snake put the poster away and closed the nightstand before placing a hand on Captain Falcon's shoulder and closed his eyes, concentrating and thus, vanishing from sight.

This would have went well if Samus didn't come out in the nude. Of course she was unaware of their presence, but she felt something. Something she never felt, she felt desire. Not hers, but someone elses.

Thinking this was nothing but some mind trick, she shook this off and proceeded to her dressing room, which she suprisingly had.

At the lock of the door, both males appeared into view again, wide eyed and with the look of their mind being blown to bits.

"This is not what I needed this ability for" Snake admitted, turning around and digging around again.

Captain Falcon silently agreed and started looking again.

"You know. Seeing she's so cold and emotionless, one might think she never had someone to love" Captain Falcon pointed out still trembling from his mind being blown to bits.

Snake seemed to recover faster than the racer as he only scoffed, "A bounty hunter has no room in their life for such things" He stated, pulling out yet another poster. But this one was a dragon and had many cuts on the picture as well as holes the size of darts.

Again the door unlocked, and the duo repeated their actions and vanished from sight. This would have been normal if it weren't her coming out wearing nothing but bondage gear and her signature plasma gun/whip thing. She was obviously unhappy with the outfit.

"Forgot the brush in the washroom" She muttered, and again she felt something. This was different than what she felt eariler; it wasn't desire, it was a combination of fear and lust. Thinking this was something more than a mind trick, she focused her weapon and looked around her room.

"Crap, she feels our presence" Captain Falcon whispered, only Snake saw him, and only Captain Falcon saw Snake.

"Quiet. She might hear us" Snake whispered back. If people could see them, they could see they had the look of being mind raped.

"She's coming" Captain Falcon whispered, and ducked down.

Samus walked closer to them and the feeling gotten stronger; the fear, the lust, it was getting stronger. She moved towards her closet, opening it and aimed the gun around.

"Come on, mission abort" Snake muttered and slowly the two walked towards the door. Captain Falcon clumsily knocked a mirror on the floor and it clattered making a noise.

Instinctly, Samus turned around and shot her plasma pistol at a random target. It eventually hit Snake, knocking him unconscience and falling on the floor, exposing himself and Captain Falcon. As Snake was unconscience, he quickly disappeared and appeared.

Samus, still holding the weapon, approached Captain Falcon, who was cowering. Oh yeah, she feels it now, great fear.

**Back at the first tournament**

Link litterally fell asleep inside the vent as the Master went on about the rules, the worlds, just about everything. It was when he dismissed them when Link awoke. He saw the Master litterally dancing, twirling on his fingers, and such. As Link moved a bit, his weight caused the vent to collapse, causing him to fall several feet.

Master Hand screamed like a girl as Present-Link fell and landed in front of him. "Who are you?" The Master asked, forming a pistol to shoot Bullet Bills.

Present-Link groaned, going onto his feet and dusting himself off. He didn't answer, but Master Hand gasped as he saw something on him.

"You have the Time Scar?" He asked, which puzzled Link.

"Time Scar?"

Master Hand smiled...somehow, "A Time Scar, you get this scar when your not in your time period. Judging from the way your clothed, I'd say you were from the future" Master Hand explained.

"Uh, yeah. I came from the future, and I don't know how to get back" Link replied, crossing his arms.

"How did you get in the present...uh, past anyways?" Master Hand asked.

Link tried gathering his thoughts, thinking, "I don't know. The day before my time, there was a wave and people gained powers. Supernatural abilities that is." Link replied, crossing his arms.

"And you gained the ability to travel through time?" Master Hand asked.

Link began thinking more. "Yes, I have. Although, I don't know how to work it." Link replied, not knowing the functions of the ability.

"Hmm. I can help you by sending you to the future and learn how there." Master Hand replied and began to move his fingers and generated sparks.

"Wait, what?" Link asked, but was gripped in a tight hand and felt he was being sucked into a black hole. He then lost conscience.

**Next day**

Zelda was stressed with her ability. She thought fighting a match would at least get rid of some her problems. So, she transformed into Sheik. She didn't have her face concealed, which actually made her face appear more feminine, unlike when she has it on. She had her eyes closed and breathed slowly and heavily as she waited for the gates to the simulator to open. She eventually convinced to battle Marth, Toon Link, and Lyn, for a three stock match on Battlefield.

This was Lyn's first match as a Smasher, so she was pretty nervous, considering the fact that she still saw the pretty colors. So she had every reason to be nervous. Toon Link and Marth stated that they'll try to not use their abilities.

She opened her crimson eyes as she heard multiple footsteps coming from different doors. There she saw her opponents coming towards her, each bearing confident looks. They all nodded as the simulator room took shape of the Battlefield.

**At the stands**

Link sat on the seats, near R.O.B, Mario, Luigi, and Peach. He looked around and noticed Wolf's absence. "Anyone see Wolf?" He asked, looking toward the Mushroom dwellers.

"Not-a since last night" Mario answered.

"I WENT TO HIS ROOM EARLIER...NO SIGNS OF HIM, AS WELL AS NO HEAT SIGNINGS." R.O.B. replied.

Link sat back and started to think.

**On The Field.**

They recieved the signal, so they teleported. On the bottom Sheik appeared in a puff of smoke, face concealed. At the top, in an explosion of a bomb, Toon Link appeared, drawing his sword and shield. At the right, Marth appeared in an arcane ring; while on the left, Lyn appeared in a similiar fashion as Marth.

While many swordsman fought with their blades in their hands, Lyn kept hers in its sheath and only positioned herself for Quickdraws.

As soon the announcer said they could go. Toon Link immediately jumped in the air above Marth and descended at a high speed right down at him. Marth knowing this, lifted his sword and Toon Link's sword connected with Marth's sword who knocked it aside and slashed at Toon Link, knocking him away.

In a puff of smoke, Sheik appeared behind Marth and grabbed him. Immediately assaulting him by punchng him in the head. Before he could break free, Sheik threw Marth's arms into the air and rammed her shoulders into his ribs, knocking him back.

Toon Link climbed back onto the platform, nearly getting out after Marth's counter. He immediately saw Lyn staring at the fight of Marth and Sheik, before the latter launched the prince into the air. Taking her distraction as an advantage, Toon Link charged with a yell. Lyn, looking behind suddenly, grabbed the hilt of her sword and crouched down. Toon Link thrusted his sword at her, but Lyn quickly drew her sword, blocking Toon Link's strike, knocking it aside and slashed at him, knocking him away.

**At the stands**

Captain Falcon, Lucario, and Ike were watching the fight on the other side. "Heh, Toon Link often acts before he thinks, huh?" Captain Falcon amused, seeing Toon Link being countered twice in a row.

**"It would seem" **Lucario replied, amused as well.

Ike only remained quiet, not even watching the fight, but looking down and closing his eyes.

Captain Falcon noticing this, looked over. "What's with you?" He asked.

**"Your looking like a kid who's been told there's no Christmas"** Lucario jested.

Ike opened his eyes, "It's nothing. I'm fine." He replied, getting on his feet, "I'll be back" He replied, walking away.

The two only stared as their companion walked away.

Ike walked into the restroom, shaking his head. _"What's...happening?"_ It felt like there was a lot of activity in his brain. That is, until he felt an energy surge inside his head. He fell on his knees with a quiet yelp.

After that, he felt no more pain. "Hello Ike" A voice called out.

Ike widened his eyes at the voice. Immediately grabbing his Ragnell, he thrusted it towards the source and held the blade in front of his face. "How did you escape?" He asked, looking over his lustful persona.

"With help of Wolf. He killed me, copied my ability, and I regenerated. I can only imagine you felt pain of a thousand deaths last night." The persona replied, placing his hand on the blade and moved it aside.

"Wolf?" Ike asked, a bit taken off guard at the name and death.

Ike's persona walked closer, "I have a proposition to make." He replied crossing his arms, "I'll let you use Telekinesis freely, if...you kill Wolf" He finished.

"Kill Wolf?" Ike confirmed.

"Make him suffer a thousand deaths. You already have Superstrength at your disposal. And it would be better for all of us if no one else saw" He replied again.

"But-" Ike protested, but was interrupted.

"Ike?" Captain Falcon's voice asked, walking into the restroom.

Ike immediately found himself alone as Captain Falcon entered the scene. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Hurry. Sheik is acting funny" Captain Falcon replied, leaving.

Ike followed, "I'll be there" He called out, stopping at the door. He looked across and saw an empty pop can, he extended his hand towards it and concentrated. Soon enough, the pop can flew towards his hand, showing he could move stuff freely with his mind.

Angered, he crushed the pop can and punched the wall, of course with enchanced strength, he broke it down by accident. _'Whoops'_ he muttered quietly.

The screaming of a female and his name beinged shouted in rage caused him to refocus. He looked ahead and saw Samus naked in the shower, he saw everything! "Whoops" He replied loudly.

Samus, seemingly pulling out her paralyzer gun from out of nowhere, aimed it at Ike and fired. Ike immediately extended his hands and refocused the debris to go in place.

Hearing her screaming death threats, Ike immediately took off running at the main stadium.

**Somewhere else.**

Wolf was walking in the forest, he was hungry. No, not hungry for food, but it's strange. He's hungry for abilities. Taking his first ability, he started to crave more. Out of anger, he extended his arm at a nearby trunk and threw it at a tree with such force, that both the trunk and the tree shattered and collapsed.

Hearing a strange warping sound from behind, he turned around and saw someone _strangely _familiar appear. "Link?" He asked.

The Link in front of him dressed in dark clothing, not wearing the hat and his hair appeared dusty. He looked much older and even had little facial hair growing. His trademark green tunic was replaced with a black torn tunic. It was torn in the front and he wore a white deep V neck shirt underneath, but even that appeared dusty. He no longer had the Master Sword, but instead a long katana in place of it and his shield appeared shattered. His pants were dark brown, almost appearing like dark leather. His boots appeared torn as well, only being held up by braces. What was most remarkable was an ugly looking scar forged from the left side of his head, stretching across the face and ended on the right side of the scar.

"The future will be saved" He replied, taking out his katana and took Wolf's confusement for an advantage and stabbed him.

**Sheik: Accelerated Probability**

She thought this would be a peaceful fight, fat chance there. Everyone was on their last life and time started to run low. Marth and Toon Link kept their promise, they haven't used their ability. Lyn, however, has yet to find an offensive use of her ability. After a while of fighting, whenever she concentrated on something, or someone, she saw several golden trails and time seemed to slow down a lot.

Right now, she was concentrating on the bat that Lyn threw at Marth, which missed and ended up going high in the sky. Marth and Toon Link had their eyes on it, but they only moved every ten seconds. Lyn still had her arm extended from when she threw it and the bat moved slow as well.

Deciding to see what would happen if she followed the golden trail in front of her. As she followed the trail, everything moved super fast. Sure she grab the bat, but she got hit by a bomb thrown by Toon Link. This would have been normal, but when she blinked, everything resetted. She was back where she was and so was everyone else.

Confused, she decided to try another trail. Once again, everything moved fast and Sheik again, grabbed the bat, but hit by Marth's Dolphin Slash. Again, another blink and everything returned to how it was. Getting to figure it out, she took the last trail. Again, everything went faster to the point where she successfully grabbed the bat, without getting hit.

Breaking out of her concentration, she followed the trail that guaranteed a grab at the bat where she won't get hit. She ran along the ground, grabbing onto the ledge and sprang herself up. Looking to her side, she saw Toon Link throw a bomb at her. Sheik did a small flip and the bomb just missed her. She grabbed the bat that was in the air, and looked down and saw Marth flying up with his Dolphin Slash. Sheik straightened her body and flipped around, dodging Marth's attack.

She landed on the ground and saw Marth free-falling with little recovery time. Concentrating on Marth, she saw another three different trails of light. She assumed they were the speeds on which Marth would land and not have time to recover. The bottom trail showed Marth landing and recovering quickly escaping Sheik's full swing. The top trail showed Sheik swinging to soon, with Marth landing after she has swung and therefore countering her attacks.

Breaking out of concentration, she took her time and right when he was in range, she charged up her swing and as Marth landed, Sheik swung, instantly knocking Marth out.

At the bottom, Lyn kept her distance most of the time, trying to find a perfect strategy. She looked towards Sheik, who started to charge up a swing. Seeing Toon Link running towards her, Lyn grabbed him, kneed him in the ribs and threw him towards Sheik who swung her bat and instantly knocking Toon Link out.

Before Lyn and Sheik could engage in a fight, the time ran out and the match ended with Sheik and Lyn as the winners, (none wanting to do a sudden death) they exitted the stimulator room with a pouting Toon Link and a not caring at all Marth.

**Far off.**

Fourteen people were walking in the forest. A big man holding an axe and having blue hair. A humanoid fox standing on two feet. Some girl with some sort of nobelity and stars floating around her. A young girl with brown hair. An eery colored-skinned princess, and a giant crocodile with a big eye, to note a few. Three noticable figures were Mewtwo, Roy, and Young Link.

"Are you sure it's this way?" The man with an axe asked.

"As I said the other 19 times, Yes." Roy replied, annoyed.

The man crossed his arms. **"How can we trust you?" **The fox asked in a deep growling noise.

**"We were here before, so shut up"** Mewtwo answered through telepath.

"And your missed the last tournament, because...?" The princess with stars asked.

"We were busy" Young Link answered quickly.

"Can you guys just stop it? I just want to see my big brother" The young girl pleaded.

"And who is this big brother of yours?" Roy asked.

"His name is Ike" She answered.

"Ike" Roy repeated quietly.

The crocodile began sniffing the air, "I smell something" He called out.

"It wasn't me" Young Link replied.

The crocodile shook his head, "No, it smells like...blood" He replied.

"I sense two individuals ahead" The dark-skinned princess replied.

"Maybe someone needs help" Roy replied, running ahead. The others just ran on instinct. Mewtwo only shook his head.

A bit further, we see Wolf on the ground, and Future Link about to finish him off. "Your death will save our future. Take no hard feelings, but I can't let you live" He replied, about to finish him off and held his blade in reverse grip and held it above with both hands to prepare to stab.

Before he could do so, a flaming arrow shot Future Link in the shoulder and he stumbled back in pain. His tunic caught on fire and immediately he took it off and still held on to his wound. He then saw another arrow, but one filled with a dark energy coming towards him. He flipped sideways and saw the newcomers coming towards him. Young Link fired another arrow and Future Link guarded it with his torn shield. Looking to see he's outnumbered, he quickly turned to the left and ran off into the forests.

"After him!" Roy shouted and he went with a few others. The other others ran towards the fallen lupine and examined him.

"That man looked sort of familiar" Young Link stated, turning Wolf around.

"You notice that too?" The princess with dark energy replied.

The others came back, "We lost him" Roy replied.

"It was just like he vanished in thin air" The man with an axe replied.

"We'll leave that for now, right now we need to get this guy to safety." Young Link replied and turned towards the lupine, "Where are you from?" He added.

"Smash...Mansion" He replied with blood escaping his mouth. He then fell unconscience again.

"Not that far now. We have to hurry" Roy replied, and the man with a big axe picked him up carefully and the eleven ran towards the mansion.

When they were away, Future Link appeared at that location again. Picking up his burnt tunic, he looked towards the direction they ran off to and disappeared again.

**Different Dimension**

"Who are you?" A man with silver hair, bearing a strange key-shape weapon questioned.

Pit had jumped into another world and landed on a small island. He had hoped no one would see him, but this man did. "My name is Pit. I'm leaving right now" He replied, turning around and ran towards the lake.

"Hey, wait!" The young man called out and chased after him. He jumped at Pit and grabbed at him as soon as Pit jumped. As a result, Pit dimension hopped with a passenger.

On the roof of the Smash Mansion, the two landed with a grunt. Pit quickly looked around, seeing he's finally where he has tried to go after 55 unsuccessful hops. "Yes, finally. I'm back" He replied happily, but didn't jump for obvious reasons.

The young man got on his feet, "Okay angel-boy. Where did you take me and how can you take me back?" He replied, pointing his weapon towards Pit.

"No way. I'm not hopping dimensions until I get further control of it. As a result, your stuck here. Your fault you grabbed me as I hopped to this dimension" Pit explained, and denying to hop dimensions again.

The young man still kept his position. "What is this place?" He asked.

Pit bowed a bit, "Welcome to the Smash Mansion. This is a place where fighters from different worlds gather to test their skills and make friends" He introduced the area.

The young man lowered his weapons, "Fighters from different worlds. Sounds interesting" He replied.

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

**And there we are. I uploaded another chapter.**

**I only introduced two abilities. It was getting too long to introduce another ability.**

**I had a hard time trying to add the characters without revealing their names. Also note that five rosters are still open. Until next chapter, the characters will simply be known as**

**The man with a big axe  
Humanoid Fox  
Girl with Nobelity  
Eery-skinned Princess  
Girl with Brown Hair  
and Crocodile with a Big Eye**

**I originally intended to have their appearances with a dramatic appearance, but with the excuse in last paragraph. It was too long as it is.**

**Also introducing the Third-Party character**

**Young man with Key-Shaped Weapon...and Silver Hair**

**Anyways, abilities**

_Empath: The ability to sense emotions of other people. Samus has this.  
Accelerated Probability: The ability to predict outcomes of various situations. Sheik has this.  
Updated: Wolf's ability also allows him to steal abilities by opening the skulls of his victims and checking around the brain and see how it works and learn how to use it himself.  
Wolf has stolen Ike's Telekinesis._

**Notice I didn't do the equal sign? Well that key is broken. XD**

**Big pat in the back to people who guess who the new characters are.**

**Special Big pat to the person who guess what Future Link means, "I will save the future"**


	6. Futuristic Encounters

**Right, here's the next chapter of Super Smash Brothers Heroes.  
Last chapter introduced the new characters and last chance to submit five new characters.**

**This chapter mainly focus' on new abilities, the plot, and the Evil Organization deep underground.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 6: Futuristic Encounters**

**Back to Link who is in the future after getting stuck in the past.**

Link groaned. He slowly brought his senses together and tried standing up. "Now where am I?" He asked himself and looked at the horizon. The grass was green and there was a huge mansion far off. "Maybe I can get answers there" He replied, missing the sign that said "Special Edition Tournament for the 100th Birthday of the Smash Mansion"

**Deep Underground**

As usual, the true evildoers were walking around, while the leader continued his position of watching the world above. His assistant; the evil pink bunny, walked up behind him. "Uh...sir?" She spoke up.

The captain looked over his shoulder, "Do you not trust me?" He asked, seemingly knowing what she was going to say.

"Sorry. It's just me and the guys are wondering how exactly this is going to help us conquer the world. If anything, you made it harder." She explained.

The captain was quiet for a while, "By giving them these abilities, we alter their DNA's. They'll wipe each other out in time" He explained, still staring at the computers. "Is the formula ready?" He added.

"Uh...yes. Did you find a perfect target?" She answered.

"The perfect one. He's young, has no knowledge of these and is in charge of wiping out the other multi-abilities. After he's finished, we extract the formula from him and he'll be at our mercy." He explained. Looking at one screen. "Do it tonight, but don't get caught" He added, the one screen focusing on Young Link.

**The World Above**

After the fight, many Smashers were still trying to decide who the real winner was. More specifically; Marth, Captain Falcon, Toon Link, Link, and Lucario. Lyn and Zelda, (she reverted) only sat next to each other. Zelda looking more tired than Lyn.

"I'm just saying, Sheik cheated. It was like she knew what was going to happen next" Toon Link protested.

"Admit it, your predictable to everyone." Captain Falcon defended. It was mostly him and Toon Link who were protesting.

Zelda was closing her eyes slowly falling asleep if it weren't for the two bickering. Link and Marth looked at her concerned. Deciding to end the conversation, Zelda moved her head towards the two. "Okay, enough you two. If it makes you feel better, I'll give the win to Lyn" She spoke up.

"But-" Captain Falcon protested.

"You cheated" Marth spoke up, earning glances from everyone.

"What?" Toon Link asked.

"I see your control over Telepath is becoming easier" Zelda remarked, knowing he read her mind.

Marth nodded, "You have a dual ability, one for each alter ego. While Zelda, you dream the future. While Sheik, you can predict the outcome of situations and see which path to take to avoid damage." Marth explained, seemingly understanding her other ability.

Zelda went back to closing her eyes, "But it takes so much out of me" She added. All of a sudden she fell asleep and saw glimpses of terror.

**Future Vision**

Zelda found herself in a dark room, similiar to the room the others are in. Looking around, she decided to check the surroundings a bit. As she moved towards the door, it opened and a strangely familiar man walked towards her.

The man had a torn cape and a black and blue jacket. His hair appeared blue, as well as having fresh scars of battle on his face. His pants was torn on one leg.

"Ike?" Zelda asked, however he was unaware of her presence and literally walked through her. Taken off by this, she decided to follow Future Ike.

A while later, Ike went in his room; Zelda following behind. While following undetected, Zelda noticed that this was the future. The mansion grew darker however, not as lively and there appeared to be far less people.

Ike sat on his bed and pulled out what appeared to be a letter. Zelda looked at his face and noticed his scars were healing. His depressed ability. After a while, Ike pulled out a picture and looked at it. A smile appeared on his face and he placed it on his nightstand. Standing up, Ike went to his shower room to take a shower.

Seeing this as a chance, Zelda grabbed the letter and read it.

_Hello, Big Brother._

_How's life going? Well, suppose I shouldn't have asked. On that day, three years ago, after your marriage, I noticed life suddenly charged up within you. But I find it sad that a year after, soon after Elena was born. Zelda suddenly died. I'm not sure how she died, but I know it was horrible, especially for you. I now know, that after Wolf and Lucario took charge, that the feeling of safety is now gone forever._

_Elena also took her first few steps and drew a picture of you, Zelda, and herself. I swear, she's learning too fast for a year old. Take care, I can no longer hope, but I hope this will stop._

_Mist_

Zelda felt a mix of emotions. One: The future appeared to be more depressing, making her depressed. Two: Ike apparently got married and had a daughter, suprised. Three: She apparently died, more depressed. Lastly: She was the wife of Ike, really suprised.

Shaking these thoughts off, she decided to try to wake up. She exitted the room, but what she saw made her gasp. A man appeared in front of her, aware of her presence.

"Hello Zelda. You can predict the future. We can't have that. We don't want to be predictable" The man replied, placing his hands on Zelda's shoulders.

The next thing Zelda saw was a dark room, nothing can be seen.

***The Real World***

While the others were busy bickering, Zelda all of a sudden fell to the floor.

"Zelda?" Link asked, leaning down on the floor near her. First thing he noticed was her ears were bleeding. "This isn't good" He stated.

_**"Her aura is fading slowly. Get Dr. Mario" **_Lucario ordered, in which Captain Falcon disappeared, showing control over his ability, after crashing into the door.

"What happened?" Lyn asked, kneeling in front of her.

"I don't know. Something happened." Link answered, checking for pulses.

Toon Link became lost in thought, "Marth. Read her mind" He suggested, looking at the blunette.

"What?"

Toon Link prepped up, "Just think of it, while asleep, you can read their dreams. If Ganondorf from my world could do it, so can you" Toon Link explained.

"That's right. You can see what she's dreaming of. With her ability to dream the future, you can see what she is seeing" Link added, looking at the blunette.

Sighing, Marth knelt down and placed his hand on Zelda's forehead. "Fine. I'll try." He agreed and began to concentrate. Only seeing black visions, it delievered a sharp pain to his mind, causing him to grip his head, yelping.

"What happened?" Lyn asked, seeing his discomfort.

_**"What did you see?" **_Lucario asked.

"Nothing. It's like there's some sort of mental block, preventing me from reading her mind." He explained, breathing heavily between words.

"Can you remove it?" Link asked.

"I can try" Marth answered, repeating the action of placing his hand on her forehead and concentrate. Seeing the dark room, he felt around, feeling an invisible wall. Concentrating on the wall, it all of a sudden it let out a bright wave with ear-splitting noises causing him to break out of concentration with yet another yelp in pain.

"Did you do it?" Link asked.

"No. Someone with a higher level of Telepath caused it. I can't remove it." He explained.

"Marth?" Toon Link called out quietly in which the Prince looked at him. "Your nose and left eye is bleeding" He pointed out.

Marth felt his tearduct and saw that it was bleeding, along with his nose. "Oh geez..." He muttered. Just then, something crashed on the door.

Looking at the door, Captain Falcon emerged from it. "He's on his way to the Infirmary. He'll meet us there." He replied, rubbing his head.

"You take her. She might not have enough time." Link replied, picking Zelda up and giving her to Captain Falcon. "We'll meet with you there" He added, patting Captain Falcon in the shoulder.

Captain Falcon nodded, leaving the room again and disappeared through the echoes.

"Come on" Link replied and left the room with everyone else.

After a while of walking, time seemed to slow down until the clocks stopped, marking time stopping.

"Link?" Marth asked, thinking it was him who stopped time.

"It wasn't me" Link replied and noticed that Lucario and Toon Link were frozen in time as well. Leaving only him, Lyn, and Marth not frozen in time.

"Then who was it?" Lyn asked.

"That would be me" An all too familiar voice spoke out.

Checking the source of the voice, they saw that it was Link from the future. With a brand new, torn black shirt.

"Okay, this is creepy" Present Link muttered.

"As you can tell. I came from the future. Older and having the Time Scar and all. I bring you a message. I don't have much time, just me being here is causing a disturbance in the space-time continuum. Tonight, you must stop Ike from going to Wolf's infirmary." Future Link explained, looking at the trio.

"Why?" Marth asked, crossing his arms.

Before an answer came, time resumed with Future Link gone. Lucario and Toon Link unaware it even stopped. "What's wrong?" Toon Link asked, noticing their discomfort.

The three only looked around. "It's nothing" Link responded.

_**"Visitors?" **_Lucario stated, looking out the window to see the new people coming, with something on a man's shoulders.

Everyone looked outside and tried to identify the people. "We'll worry about it later, come on" Link replied and continued running.

_"That looks like..."_ Lyn thoughted to herself, but shooke it off and followed the others.

**Nana and Popo: Sight Sharing.**

Popo was sighing. His sister, Nana was currently sick, forced to stay in bed. Reasons are unknown, she just became sick. What made it worse was they were supposed to be inseperable, now with her out, Popo was just Popo, not the Ice Climbers. With Samus, Ike, and Isaac there, she asked Popo to go get some fresh air.

Which brings us to where he was now, lying on the grass and staring at the skies, looking for clouds shaped like something else. The Nintendog was currently lying besides him panting like crazy. Popo didn't have his hood on, revealing short brown hair, much too hot to be wearing the hood, but his body heat, he can deal with.

Again, he sighed, practically boring to do things all by his lonesome. The dog, who would just sit and stare wasn't helping at all.

Back at the room, Nana coughed again. "It's getting worse" She said weakly.

"When did this all happen?" Samus asked, secretly using her powers to determine the nature of emotions within her comrades. Isaac was concerned, just looking at him showed that. Ike, on the other hand, displayed a mix of emotions.

Ike had his arms crossed, "It was after the wave, huh?" He guessed, but then again, it was no suprise.

"Your afraid" Samus figured. Whether the wave gave her a power or gave a negative result, getting her sick, she could not tell.

Nana again coughed, "I don't know what happened. I got scared when the wave hit me, I'm scared of what I may have" She stated, coughing between sentences. This caused everyone to wonder what she's wondering about. "I heard of what happened to Zelda, Ike, I am afraid of what I may have. And what I might do if I got a terrible power" She explained quietly.

_"No thanks to you"_ Ike's lustful personality mentioned mentally.

Ike visibly popped a vein on his forehead, _"Shut up!"_ He retorted mentally.

Isaac placed his hand on Nana's forehead. "There is no need to fight it. This is what is getting you sick. Accept it and maybe it'll go away." He replied reassuringly.

"But, what if..." Nana protested. Isaac tightened his grip, causing her to look at him into the eyes.

Isaac's eyes bore deeply inside Nana's, seeming like he was looking into her soul. "Accept it" He replied, his voice deeply echoing within her mind.

Nana closed her eyes, seemingly heeding his words. When she opened it, they glowed a bright blue and a blue field seemingly expanded and filled the room. Everyone gasped in awe as the blue field began to show images.

"What's this?" Ike asked in awe.

"We're outside" Isaac stated obviously.

Nana smiled happily, "Oh, wow! This is so cool. How come I didn't accept it in the first place?" She asked herself.

Just then, a giant dog came out of nowhere and began licking them...or so it appeared.

Nana groaned, "Aw, there's that Nintendog. Out of the way! GET AWAY!" She shouted, and seemingly heeding her words, the dreaded dog did go away.

Samus was still bewildered, "What is this?" She asked herself quietly.

"Huh? I must've fallen asleep" Popo's voice stated, causing everyone to trip.

"What IS this exactly?" Everyone asked.

The scenery began to shift like someone was getting up. "Well, this is boring" Popo stated, just then the scene began to move towards their window. "Wonder how Nana's doing?" Popo asked himself.

Samus then moved towards the window and looked outside to see Popo staring at the window.

Inside the scene, Samus' head appeared at the window, "Oh, there's Samus. Maybe I should wave" Popo stated, a hand waving in front of the screen.

Bewildered, Samus walked back into the room. "This is starting to creep me out. Seeing what he's seeing" She mumbled rubbing her head.

Back to the screen, Popo continued staring at the window. "Huh. She didn't wave back. Guess she is stuck up like Ike says she is" He muttered.

Ike all of a sudden felt cold. Looking at Samus, he saw her looking angrily at him, "Uh..."

"What else did he say about her? That she was stubborn, spoiled, scary..."

"Turn it off, turn it off, turn it off..." Ike repeated several times.

"...stuck up, moron, idiot, ego bigger then the world..."

"I said turn it off!" He shouted, covering Nana's eyes...which didn't work. He then felt an artic wind approaching, shards of ice appearing all over the room. Ike's breathing became visible and only he felt the Artic Wind. Isaac only stared confused with a sweatdrop appearing on his head.

Samus then lunged at Ike, like a Tigress to its prey. Ike held out his hands, screaming, and before he knew, he accidently tossed her outside the window in the distance with his telekinetic powers. Ike only stared at her figure going smaller until it disappeared, "She's...going...to...kill...me" He stated.

Isaac only stared with another sweatdrop forming.

**Lucas: Clairvoyance  
Ness: Clairsentience**

The two Psi children were walking down the hall, chatting away. Wondering about these newfound abilities, of course they weren't sure of theirs as well.

"How about you, Ness?" Lucas asked.

"Huh?"

"What do you think of these new abilities?" He stated, looking at him.

Ness looked forward, "I'm not so sure. We already have Psi powers, so it's not that much of a difference" He answered earnestly.

"Hmm...wonder where Samus is?" Lucas wondered and all of a sudden, he saw a vision of her flying in the air landing in the lake of Rayquaza.

Lucas widened his eyes at the image and felt an energy surge within his brain.

Ness immediately took notice of his sudden pain, "Lucas, what's wrong?" Ness asked, grabbing hold of his shoulders and straightening him. Just as a coincidence, Ike began walking down, writing on something that appeared to be a will.

Lucas shook his head, "It's Samus. She's in trouble, she's at Rayquaza's Lake unconscience." He answered. Ike then tripped.

"Hey Ike. Any idea how Samus got over there?" Ness asked, noticing him tripping.

Ike quickly got up; at a record time as well, "No idea. By the way, if you see her. Give her this" He replied nervously, handing him his will.

Ness grabbed the paper, touching Ike's hand a little, the only moment for his power to work, All of a sudden, he saw Ike using a telekinetic force on her tossing her towards Rayquaza's Lake. Snapping out of his vision, he stepped back, "It was you" He pointed out.

Again, Ike tripped, "It was an accident, I forgot I could freely use Telekinesis." Ike cried out. "Now when she returns, I'm going to die" He added, lowering his head.

"Wow. Samus can even put fear in a hero's heart" Ness mumbled, forming a sweatdrop.

"I just remembered something. Rayquaza is going to rise for lunch soon" Lucas shockingly replied, causing the two to gasp.

"That's right. Damn it, we got to save her" Ike replied, starting to run. Lucas and Ness followed behind, "By the way. How did you guys know where Samus is and what happened a few minutes ago?" He asked.

"We just know" Ness answered, and the trio went go save Samus.

**Main Lobby**

The new people were walking around in the lobby, leaving an injured and battered Wolf on a nearby couch. Midna, one of the new characters, was tending to him, helping her was Mist; Ike's sister, and Rosalina; a princess of some sorts with similiar hairstyle like Peaches, except covering one eye.

"This is something else" Hector; a character from Lyn's area, muttered.

"I knew you'd like it" Roy; a comeback answered.

"It changed much since we were last here" Young Link replied, another newcomer.

_**"So it would seem"**_ Mewtwo agreed, crossing his arms.

A dark fox crouched nearby, still trying to memorize the other newcomers and areas. This fox was Zoroark, a newly discovered pokemon from a region far from here.

Sniffing around carefully, another greedy King; K. Rool walked area to area. Why he was sniffing around, no one asked.

"Hey now, what's-a this?" Luigi called out, walking down the steps leading to the second floor. Besides him was a destructive little package called Kirby, and a yellow mouse called Pikachu. The two were trying to figure out their abilities by doing things that they couldn't do. Kirby had Pikachu push a crate of bricks down at him hoping he had superstrength, only to be flattened.

"Hello Luigi. Long time no see" Roy greeted, stepping in front of the group with Mewtwo and Young Link besides him.

"Well Hello Roy. Why-a are you three here-a, and who are these-a people?" Luigi asked, looking over the group of nine people.

"We were invited for the fourth tournament. Didn't Master Hand tell you?" Young Link answered, crossing his arms.

_**"Sorry to interrupt, but we aren't exactly in a proper position to catch up. This wolf is greatly injured" **_Mewtwo pointed out, moving his hand towards the fallen lupine.

Luigi took his gaze off the three and widened his eyes towards Wolf, "Oh no. Pikachu, get-a Mario" He requested, in which the mouse took off running. "Kirby, get-a Wolf to the-a infirmary" He asked him, in which Kirby responded by inhaling Wolf and took off to the infirmary.

The newcomers tilted their heads in confusement as the puffball inhaled the lupine.

"I'm-a sorry for-a this. Please excuse-a me" Luigi excused himself and ran towards where Kirby took off to.

All the newcomers only looked at each other confusingly before shrugging it off and stayed where they are.

**On the roof**

"So your saying your name is Riku?" Pit asked, sitting cross legged on the edge.

The young man, now known as Riku, nodded. He had his arms crossed, "That's right. A keyblade wielder not fit for light or darkness, but rather in between" He replied, staring at the setting sun.

"Not fit for light or darkness. Does that mean your neither good or evil?" Pit asked, looking at his silver haired friend.

"Heh, I found good use for the darkness, unlike other people who use it for evil." Riku answered.

"Maybe you should come inside now. Meet everyone here and maybe set up for your first match" Pit suggested, getting onto his feet.

"Go on ahead, I'll find my way around" Riku stated, still looking at the setting sun.

"Suit yourself" Pit replied, walking away.

Riku only stayed silent and continued to stare at the setting sun.

**In the infirmary**

Zelda laid on the bed, a tube attached to her nostrils. She appeared asleep, but her eyes were open, albeit a bit lowered. Marth, Link, Captain Falcon, Lyns, Toon Link, and Lucario stood around the bed, hoping she'll just sit up and scream or something.

"How is she?" Link asked Mario, who was in his Doctor Attire.

"I don't know-a. There's-a no virus or disease-a harming her-a, but for her not to-a breath...she could-a die if she's taken off-a this thing" Dr. Mario explained, scanning her body for any damage.

"I'll try again. I'll see if I can get something" Marth replied, moving his hand towards her forehead again.

"Marth. What if you get trapped in there as well?" Lyn asked, getting concerned of this condition Zelda is stuck in.

Marth hesitated for a while, "I won't go all the way in. Just far enough to find out what caused this" He replied, starting to concentrate.

Marth immediately saw images of the future, enforced by Zelda's Precognitive Dreaming. He began digging around in her mind, trying to find out what caused it. He opened a door, which had complete darkness and in the center of the room was Zelda.

"Marth? You are the one from my timeline, right?" Zelda asked, glinting her eyes at the sudden light.

"Zelda? What happened?" Marth asked, walking into the darkness filled room.

"The future, we have to stop it." Zelda warned, running towards him.

Tilting his head, Marth walked towards her, "The future?" He asked before shaking his head. "We don't have time to talk about this. We have to leave, come on" He added grabbing hold of her hand.

Just as he grabbed her hand, a bright light and an ear splitting noise caused him to recoil back.

Zelda, who seemingly wasn't harmed by the light and noise Marth heard and seen, looked at him concerned, "Maybe you should leave me" She suggested.

"No. I've found you and I'm going to get you out one way or another" Marth reassured, breathing heavily.

"Marth..."

"Forgive me for this" He stated and ran at her, jumping into a tackle and hit her hard. Just by physical contact was Marth harmed by backfire, so imagine how much pain a tackle could do to him mentally.

**Out of her mind**

Marth collapsed onto the floor with everyone gasping in worry. Immediately, the present company began calling out his name and he was immediately put onto another bed near Zelda.

"Damn. First-a Zelda. Then Wolf, now-a Marth. What a week" Dr. Mario muttered.

Link looked towards him, "Wolf is here?" He asked, looking towards Lyn in caution.

"Yeah. Those-a newcomers found him in a fatal-a state in the forest. They-a saw a man in black nearly-a killing him and lost-a him when he-a fled the forest" He answered pulling a curtain revealing Wolf in bandages. "Yep. Countless stitches-a. He'll be-a in this sorry state for a while-a" He added, sighing.

"Link..." Lyn called out quietly.

Link looked at her and nodded, "If you don't mind. Can you keep Ike away from here?" He requested, causing Captain Falcon, Lucario, and Toon Link looking at him suprised.

"Why?"

"Something dangerous is going to happen if he comes here" Link warned, with seriousness written all over his face.

Still confused, Mario only nodded, "Alright. But-a what are we-a going to do-a about the newcomers?" He asked, treating to Marth.

"We can't exactly show them our powers. They're going to get worried and possibly scared" Link answered.

"Then we won't use them" Toon Link brought up.

"Easy for you to say. Mine just kicks in when a loud sound occurs" Captain Falcon replied.

_**"We'll just have to take it easy"**_ Lucario pointed out.

"Meaning no going around absorbing other people's auras" Toon Link retorted, looking at the aura pokemon.

Lucario only crossed his arms and looked away.

**An hour later**

Marth began to open his eyes in a tired groan. "What happened?" He asked himself.

"Feels like I'm burning" Zelda stated, groaning as well.

Marth widened his eyes in hope, "I got you out" He stated happily.

"Hey, you did. Thanks a lot" Zelda replied happily.

Marth turned his head to Zelda's bed, still seeing her lying down with her eyes open in a coma state. "Uhh...Zelda?" He asked in concern.

All of a sudden, Zelda screeched, causing Marth to cover his ears, which did nothing. "What this? I see my own body." She called out in suprise.

"What do you mean?" Marth asked confused.

"Look in a mirror" She requested.

Confused, Marth did what was requested of him and picked up a near by mirror.

Again, Zelda screeched, causing Marth to drop the mirror, having it shatter.

Marth was about to protest to stop screaming like that when her next line caught him off guard.

"I'm in a man's body!"

Marth widened his eyes, "Oh no"

**Later on that night**

Riku finally took his eyes off the sun and turned towards the door Pit used to leave. He then walked in and started to explore. The first thing he saw was a strange being, humanoid figure, but differently shaped. Wearing what seemed to be a ballroom gown, the silver haired man walked curiously towards it. Closer inspection showed that there was what appeared to be red blade lodged into its back, going through her chest. Startled, the man summoned his keyblade and went into a stance.

The creature looked back, revealing red eyes, with one covered by what appeared to be the creatures hair. Riku lowered his weapon at the sight of it. Sure, whatever it was seemed like a threat, but when it looked back, it had that innocent look, one that showed it was harmless.

"I see you met Gardevoir" A voice called out from behind.

Riku turned around and saw a boy, sporting a red hat, about the same height as he is. He remained silent as the boy came along.

"Haven't seen you around, my name's Red. I'm a Pokemon Trainer" The boy introduced himself.

"Pokemon Trainer?" He wondered outloud.

"Yeah, I go around, catching and training pokemon. Pokemon like Gardevoir here." Red continued to explain the world of pokemon.

Despite traveling over countless worlds, Riku has never seen the world of Pokemon. "So your her trainer?" He asked, looking over the psychic pokemon.

"No. The pokemon here are special. They'll only go under the wings of someone they personally choose. Gardevoir is...semi-wild. I can't catch it, even if I wanted to" Red continued, admitting his inability to catching pokemon within the Mansion. First time he tried, he had to deal with angry hands.

"I see. Well, Gardevoir, my name's Riku. Pleasure to meet you" Riku introduced himself, holding out his hand in a friendly gesture. _"If the boy can make friends with anthromorphics, I don't see why I can't" _ He thoughted to himself.

The pokemon only looked curiously at the hand and the face of the young boy, before raising her hand on his, in which Riku shook gently.

"Wait. You said your name is Riku? I didn't see your name on the newcomers list" Red pointed out.

"Long story short, your angel friend accidently brought me here and refuses to take me back." Riku calmly stated quickly.

"You mean Pit?" Red confirmed, which Riku nodded. "Come on" He motioned, walking away.

However, as he was walking away, a tiny pink creature hopped into view. Looking at it curiously, Riku went on his knees, "Hello Little Guy. Haven't seen you yet. What's your name?" He asked calmly.

What Riku didn't know was that the pink creature was that it was Second-in-Command of the Deep Underground Rebellion. With an innocent look, the bunny tried looking innocently.

"Can you speak?" Riku asked. Within a second, the pink bunny pulled out a syringe out of nowhere and jabbed Riku into the neck, emptying its contents into him. Betrayed, Riku tried using the power of darkness and light to strike the creature, but the effects happened immediately that Riku fell unconscience.

"The pink bunny smirked evilly and pulled out a type of radio and called the boss..."

All of a sudden, a white bunny came along, "Will you stop narrating yourself? It's creeping me out." He called out.

The pink bunny only rolled her eyes, "Boss? We got the first one, what now? Just leave him there? Okay" The bunny replied talking to the boss. "Boss says to leave him on the floor and to continue the mission. The Kid's Meal Faction should of got their targets already." The pink one explained.

**Across the mansion**

Mist was currently sitting on an armchair in the study area, learning new things about this world and more. Besides her was a cup of orange juice. Above however, a panel in the ceiling opened and peering from the darkness was two pairs of eyes. Slowly dropping a tube in silence towards her drink. Mist was so into the book that she didn't notice. As soon as the tube reached the drink, the troublesome duo pulled out a similar syringe and poured its contents into the tube. After the syringe was empty, one bunny took the tube to his mouth and gently blew the contents out.

"I haven't even see Ike yet. Plus everyone is acting strange. Oh Well, maybe tomorrow will be better." She spoke to herself. The tube quickly ascended back to the evil duo and Mist grabbed her drink, not even taking note of the fluid making the juice react somehow.

Without looking, she drank the entire beverage, both the juice and the fluid. Looking at their work, the bunnies watched evilly as the young girl collapsed on the armchair.

Pulling out a head set, "Kid's Meal Faction to Onigiri Faction. What's your status?" He asked, speaking into the headset.

_"Onigiri Faction here. Suspect down and filled with the formula. Checking in with boss. Mission Impossible Faction, what is your status?"_

**Across the mansion, yet again.**

"Mission Impossible Faction here. Suspect is asleep. Applying formula now." A strange blue bunny whispered. Unlike the other bunny factions, he was alone. Like the Kid's Meal Faction, he was in an open panel on the ceiling. Wearing a leather jumpsuit, he secured a rope and tied it around his waste. At the bottom, Young Link was lying on the bed, snoring with his mouth wide open. Looking at his target, the bunny grabbed a vial of the same fluid as the one in the syringes. He then jumped, arms and legs spread apart and stopped mere inches away from the boys mouth. After he finished descending, he poured the vials contents into Young Link's mouth. After that, the bunny gently rubbed Young Link's throat, making him swallow the fluid. Seeing his job done, the bunny ascended back into the ceiling.

He then turned on his radio. "Mission Impossible Faction here. First three suspects injected, mission complete." He ordered, turning it off and leaving.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Update  
Precognitive Dreaming appears to be very vunerable to Telepathic Assaults.  
Persuasion is Isaac's ability**

**New Abilities  
Sight Sharing: The ability to see and hear what the other is saying. One's the camera and the other is the reciever. Nana and Popo has this.  
Clairvoyance: The ability to find someone at any place, at any time. As well as hear what that person is saying. Lucas has this.  
Clairsentience: The ability to see the history of an object or person, seeing who ever interacted with it. Ness has this.**

**And there's the next chapter. Sorry for the long delay, been having problems.**

**So here's the new characters.**

**Zoroark: Pokemon 5th Generation.  
Mist: Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn.  
Hector: Fire Emblem 7.  
Midna: Twilight Princess.  
King : Donkey Kong.  
Rosalina: Mario Galaxy.  
Riku: Kingdom Hearts.**

**Five Slots still open.**

**The Evil Bunnies starts injected the newcomers with a formula that gives them powers. What abilities will Riku, Mist, and Young Link get? You'll have to wait and see.**

**This is also the first time I use Riku, so I might have got him a bit off.**

**Onigiri means Riceball in Japanese.**

**Pat on the back for whoever guesses where the Faction terms came from.**

**Apparently, Marth accidently absorbed Zelda's conscience, causing both the prince and princess to share the same body.**


End file.
